The Art of Denial
by todreamistobelieve
Summary: Life has always been simple. But now it's seventh year, and everything's gone mad. The maddest thing of all is that I am now inexplicably friends with Scorpius Malfoy. My mad mates think he's secretly fancied me for ages and I've been in serious denial, but no. There's a reason I call them mad. Rose x Scorpius.
1. Of Mates, Malfoy, and Madness

AN: I know I'm crazy for starting this. This entire story is told through Rose's diary. Please tell me what you think. Will continue if I get a good response. Please read and review! Also, I'm looking for a beta. Please PM me if you'd like to help.

 _The Art of Denial_

Chapter One: Of Mates, Madness, and Malfoy

 **My Bedroom**

 **August 30** **th**

What the hell?

You know how sometimes you get news-and it's just so bloody shocking or horrible that you wonder if this is really happening or if it's a really really bad dream? And then you wonder if life is just a dream, and you're living out your whole life in your head, and maybe the universe doesn't even really exist, and it's only in your head?

Or maybe that's just me.

Anyway. They're mad. They really are. I just heard it from Hugo, who heard it from Lily, who heard it from Al-Scorpius bleeding Malfoy is Head Boy. And no, it's not the whole Weasleys-hate-Malfoys thing, because no, Scorpius doesn't annoy me because he's a Malfoy. Al is Scorpius's best friend and Scorpius isn't always awful, y'know he's okay when he's not being an arrogant arse. Which is of course, most of the time. So they're mad. They really are. They made me Head Girl, after all.

Unfortunately they're not the only mad ones-everyone I know is mad.

When I told my best mates, Elizabeth Hale and Emma Davis that Scorpius Malfoy is Head Boy:

Elizabeth Hale: He'll make a really good Head Boy. Aren't you glad it's Scorpius you're working with, and not, like say Evan Macmillan?

Well, yes, I am glad that I'm not working with Macmillan-that pompous prat. Damn it. I hate when Liz makes sense (that's all the time). Sometimes I think I want mates that are just as mad as I am. Liz is mad, but not in the should-be-locked-up-in-St. Mungo's-way that I'm mad, if you get my drift. Around Liz, I just seem insane, but if I picked up a few even madder mates-well. I might have a shot at looking relatively normal. Where does one find extremely mad mates?

Elizabeth's the rather studious type. As Hermione Weasley's daughter, I should be the studious type, but I'm not really anymore. I used to be the studious type, but I've just been going on a downward trajectory since like fifth year. How the bleeding hell did I make Head Girl, of all things? She's also rather pretty. Actually not rather pretty, but really pretty. She's got long light blonde hair and light blue eyes, kind of like a Barbie. And she's cute and short, like five three or whatever. Merlin, am I jealous.

Emma Davis: He's Head Boy? Scorpius Malfoy has it all, I mean he's extremely fit, athletic, and has brains. If I wasn't such good mates with him, I would totally consider doing him!

Emma's not the studious type. If Elizabeth is categorized as a do-gooder, Emma is just a troublemaker. She's always coming up with insane ideas (like that time we snuck into the office of a Defense professor we completely despised and left rude spray painted messages at 3 AM), and is just as outwardly insane as I am, so I suppose I'm rather lucky to have her. She's got more detentions that Emma and I combined over the last seven years. Emma lives for boys, Quidditch, and her best mates (Liz and me). Hopefully. Like Liz, Emma's also rather pretty. Really pretty, actually. She has long dark straight hair and bright green eyes. She's also tall-like five nine. She looks like a model.

Unlike my two perfect mates, I'm rather imperfect. Emma and Liz say that they're jealous of my hair, but I don't see why. My hair is flaming red, and a wild, frizzy beast 99% of the time. My mother helped save the _world_ , and she can't even tame my hair. My eyes are nice, but a plain blue, not at all like Liz's eyes. My skin is ghost white, unlike my two mates who have skin that tans rather well. I'm five five, which is well, not short and not tall. Not only am I rather mad, I'm also rather average-not ugly though-in the looks department.

Emma: Plus Scorpius is rather fit. Any other girl would kill to be in your position.

Goodness, am I the only person left that hasn't been infected with the Scorpius Malfoy loving virus? Someone better start experimenting with my blood for the cure, as I seem to be the only person immune.

You might be like, hey, Rose, why don't you like this Scorpius bloke as much as everyone else seems to? He seems like a decent person. He is...sometimes. Al has terrible taste in girls, movies, clothes, etc. but his taste in friends is decent. Scorpius is just…annoying, but we're sort of friends, by virtue of the fact that he's always around. But we don't get along all that well. Frenemies by association? Yeah, Rose, just keep on being vague and contradictory like that. He is pretty arrogant and thinks that he's God's gift or whatever. He's beating me in Transfiguration, although, let's face it, a lot of people are beating me in that subject. I can't believe I'm still in NEWT level Transfiguration. That, my friends, is a real bloody miracle.

He's always bickering (flirting? According to Emma and Lily at least) with me, even though he has his flavor-of-the-month or Sophie Sumners on his arm. Emma doesn't get why I don't like him for that. My point is he's disrespecting those girls.

Emma: How is your women's rights crusade more fun than the crazy sex you could be having with Scorpius?

Liz: Emma!

Emma: What? Is it not true? Scorpius obviously likes her.

Me: So not true.

Emma: I thinks the lady doth protest too much.

Me: Quoting is Liz's thing. Besides, you mangled it.

Liz: It's "the lady doth protest too much, methinks"

Emma: That's what I said! Where the bloody hell is this quote from anyway?

Liz: Hamlet

Emma: _Who?_

Liz: It's not a who, I mean it is, but this quote is from play by Shakespeare.

Emma: _Who?_

Me: Perhaps you should take Muggle Studies

Emma m'dear, Scorpius doesn't like me. He likes a challenge, and likes to get under my skin.

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **September 1** **st**

Well. I feel quite guilty now. Shall I recap on what happened? I was waiting for my cousins or my mates, when I saw Scorpius Malfoy. Y'know, my flirty friend-but-not-actual-friend. We exchanged pleasantries, he made a comment about getting Head Boy yada yada yada…and then I may have gone off on him for no apparent reason. I think I may have said something about him not deserving Head Boy, his arrogance, I mentioned something about disrespecting his "girlfriends", and the real kicker is the part I threw in about his ex-Death Eater father. Yeah. Nice one, Rose. I could tell by his face that he was pretty hurt. As one would be if one was accused of following in his ex-Death Eater father's footsteps. We had that stupid meeting in the Prefect carriage-with Malfoy throwing me side eye the whole time. I could tell that the other prefects noticed the tension. If we weren't careful, we would have a revolt on our hands. I saw Sienna bloody Meadows and Josh Corner whispering to each other after the meeting. While yeah, they could be talking about something totally unrelated, but who's not to say that they were talking about strategy. Strategy to stage a coup to unseat me and Scorpius from our titles!

"What the bloody hell did you say to Scorpius?" Emma asked me as soon as I stepped into the compartment. "He looks seriously pissed, Rosie."

"I accidentally said some stuff I shouldn't have said," I said. "Can we, just, like not talk about it?"

"Scorpius is actually a really good bloke. A really _fit_ bloke. Why the bloody hell do you always start stuff with him?" Emma asked, tapping her foot. That's kind of just something Emma does all the time. It gets bloody annoying sometimes, but that girl just has too much energy.

I shot her a withering look.

"I don't. Honestly it's not like he's a saint. He's said some shite to me!" I argued.

Try hearing 'your hair looks like it's on fire'. Every day. For the past six years. And, does that sound like a bloke who fancies me?

"Fine, I'll give you this, but you just went off on him randomly! You need to apologize!" Emma replied.

"Bite me, Davis," I said dryly.

"Oh, I _will_ ," Emma said lowly, with fluttered eyelids.

"Leave her alone, Em," Liz said. "How was Paris?" she asked Emma.

"Sweet Merlin, it was glorious. I met some of the most gorgeous French boys," Emma rambled on, describing the various snogs she experienced-in detail.

"Those shoes, are they new?" I asked Liz after Emma finished with, "My lips may never be the same again, sweet Merlin!"

"Yeah. What do you guys think?" Liz asked, flexing and pointing her chunky sea-foam green sandals. Personally, I hate sea foam green-and so does Emma. We oohed and aahed, though, like we do every time Liz drags a new pair of shoes home. That girl has a serious shoe-fetish.

Emma eventually fell asleep, while Liz dragged her book, _Pride and Prejudice_ , her absolute favorite out. Personally, I think Darcy is an absolute arse. I don't exactly see why Lizzie Bennet fell for him.

Sophie Sumners and her evil minion, Sienna Meadows (also known as the prefect staging the coup with Josh Corner) decided to grace us with their presence. Sumners is evil-and totally beautiful in a bombshell blonde sort of way. She's all golden curls, golden skin, statuesque, with curves. I actually think Meadows is prettier in a more exotic sort of way, I suppose. She's got dark brown, almost black hair, olive skin, and light amber eyes. I think she's part African, Dutch, and Scottish, which is so much cooler than being Irish and English, which is the norm around here. I'm Irish and English, so yes, I'm ordinary in every way.

"Why if it isn't Rose Weasley," she simpered, while twirling a blonde lock of hair. "By the way, the purple shirt? Totally the wrong color for you."

"Oh, shove off, Sumners. You're not wanted here," Emma said, waking up from her nap.

"You know, one day, Davis you'll finally realize that there's a right crowd and a wrong crowd," Sumners said. By wrong crowd, I suppose she meant me. She's hated me since day one for no apparent reason.

"Stop it, Sumners. I've known you since we were in diapers, and if you consider yourself the right crowd, you're sadly mistaken," Emma said harshly. The Davis family is an old pureblood Slytherin family, so they've been friends with the Sumners family and Malfoy family for years. Emma grew up with Sumners and Scorpius. Emma and Sumners have never liked each other, while Emma and Scorpius are good friends. It does drive Emma crazy that I don't get along particularly well with Scorpius, but Emma is thrilled that I don't like Sumners. I try, alright? It's not like I don't try. I don't try to be a complete bitch, there's just something about his personality that just…drives me nuts.

"You'll learn your lesson, one day, Davis," she said walking off.

What a bitch.

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 1** **st**

You know, I've never fully appreciated this joint common room until like…now. Because no doubt Sumners and her best friend (evil minion) Meadows are in the Gryffindor Common Room right now, so I can hang out in somewhere that's not the library, or in Al and Scorpius's Common Room. The dungeon isn't exactly the most relaxing place.

Oh hell, I see Scorpius sitting on a couch, doing an essay, while eating that disgusting sour candy by the fire. I'm much more of a chocolate kind of person. Chocolate is not just a comfort food to me. Chocolate is my food. Time to suck up my pride and…apologize. Ugh.

 **Still in the Joint Common Room**

 **September 1** **st**

The only way I can describe that conversion is…ugh.

I...don't even know.

Wow. Informative. Nice one, Rose Weasley.

"Hey, Scorpius, can we talk?" I asked, hesitantly, as I stepped on a crumpled piece of parchment and fell down. "Shite!" I screeched.

"Bloody hell, watch where you're going. You might have said some awful things to me, but I don't really fancy being the cause of your death. And no, we can't talk. I don't really fancy being called an ex-Death Eater, so save it," he said icily.

"Look, Scorpius, I'm sorry, I really am. I didn't mean those things," I mumbled.

"Really, Rose? Don't pretend you haven't thought those things for the past few years," he said shortly.

"No, I haven't. Why the bloody hell would I be friends with you if I thought those things?" I felt so…logical. So Liz.

"Because of your cousin? Al? Your mate, Emilia?"

Emma's full name is actually Emilia. Scorpius weirdly calls everyone by their full names, except for Al. Al pitches a hissy fit every time someone calls him Albus. Poor kid-saddled with an unfortunate name for life. I'm always wondering what the bloody hell Uncle Harry was thinking. Lily is the complete opposite of Scorpius-she only calls people by nicknames. And not normal nicknames like "Rosie" or "Liz". She called Emma "Slag Queen" for about a week, as per Emma's request.

My mates truly are weird-but not weird enough to make me look normal so there's that.

"Please, you think I would be friends with someone just because my cousin and best mate are friends with them? I don't think of you as an ex-Death Eater. I do want to be your friend," I said. I didn't realize what I said, until I said it. It was true. Wow. I do want to be friends with Scorpius Malfoy. I mean, before, I always thought that I was only friends with him by association and because Al and Emma wanted me to be, but I do really want to be friends with him. That's new.

"You actually want to be my friend?" he asked blankly.

"I know you don't think so because we argue, but I like the bickering. Don't try and pretend you don't," I scoffed. Bickering with Scorpius is fun, but I didn't realize that I liked it that much until now. Wow, it's been a day of realizations.

"I wasn't going to. You, however, are usually the expert on denial so I am surprised that you owned up to liking my company, Rose Weasley. Nice to hear that you're growing out of that little habit," he smirked.

"Denial? _Denial?_ I am not the expert on denial!" I exclaimed. "Anyway, this is not what I came here to do. Am I forgiven? Y'know for the sake of our prefects. We'll have a revolt on our hands if we don't figure things out," I said.

He rolled his eyes. "Forgiven. By the way, I can't believe you're in denial about usually being in denial. That's just talent."

I guess I'm now friends for real with Scorpius? Wow.

I don't even know what to think about that conversation. I'm thinking and thinking and thinking and I'm just…so confused. The expert on denial? How the bloody hell am I the expert on denial?

I've got to ask Liz and Emma.

Denial? I am not in denial!

 **Gryffindor 7th Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 1st**

I recapped for the conversation for Liz and Emma.

Their paraphrased reactions courtesy of Rose Weasley:

Liz: Well that's good! I'm glad you guys are good now.

Me: No, that's not my point! What the bloody hell did he mean with-with all of those comments?

Liz: Rosie, m'dear, I think you're over analyzing

Emma just laughed and laughed and laughed.

Emma: Well he hit the nail on the head. You are the queen of denial, although not exactly in the way Scorpius meant. Don't worry, my dear Rosie, you will see the light one day.

 **For Sale:** An overly energetic mad Quidditch-loving, Scorpius-loving delusional mate named Emilia.

Warning: Drags you into insane stunts that will leave you in detention, is overly meddlesome (Scorpius and I would make a terrible couple, really), and leaves strange cryptic hints.

Some More Reactions from Other Dorm Mates:

Fortunately, Sumners and Meadows were too busy comparing shades of nail polish or whatever to listen. Sumners is so overprotective and possessive of Scorpius, it's scary even though they're not actually dating right now.

Katie Greene: That's so sweet.

Me: Sweet? Denial? How the ruddy hell is that sweet?

Maybe Katie Greene has finally gone completely loony. If Katie really has gone mad, then she'll also be sent to the madhouse. Maybe we can room together...

Katie: Malfoy could be your Prince Charming. Haven't you ever thought about that?

Me: Bloody hell, no.

Katie: So Malfoy was right. You are in denial.

Me: Bloody hell, not you too

Elena Armstrong: Don't listen to Katie. It's good that you're just friends. Love just ends in heartbreak. And I don't get why you're so worked up about that denial comment.

Alexia Vance: TBD. Too busy meditating to listen.

 **Rose (The Queen of Denial) fell asleep so I'll just take it from here. I think I'll tell Lily that her new nickname can be 'Queen of Denial' or 'Denial' for short. But really, wouldn't she and Scorpius make an amazing couple? And oh bloody hell she's waking up-Emma**

 **Note to Self:** Tell Lily tomorrow morning to disregard anything Emma says about my so-called denial

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 2** **nd**

I had a funny dream. I went to Divination, but instead of Professor Trelawney teaching us, it was Scorpius. Yeah. Professor Malfoy. He started reading my palm, and told me that I was going to fall madly in love with a snake, and then he turned into a teapot.

Where is my copy of The Dream Oracle?

 **Note to Self:** Find The Dream Oracle _,_ and find out if this dream is some sort of bad sign. Is it a bad sign if you see your new mate turn into a teapot in your dream?

 **Great Hall**

 **September 2** **nd**

"Hey, Queen of Denial! I barely got to see you yesterday!" Lily shouted as soon as I walked in.

Everyone currently eating breakfast turned and stared at me. Even some of the professors were staring. Oh, hi Professor McGonagall.

This has to be karma.

"What's up, Denial?" the soon to be corpse known as Emilia asked.

"Are we all calling her that now?" a random fourth year asked. At first glance, I didn't think I knew that girl, but then I realized who it was. The Library Hermit. If the Library Hermit of all people managed to catch on to this stupid nickname, I do not want to see who else is going to.

 **Staircase**

 **September 2** **nd**

I ended up finished breakfast early (pancakes really are the shite) and walking back to the dormitory alone-and tripped on the stairs.

"Lost your balance, there?" Scorpius said as he approached. Scorpius Malfoy has an uncanny knack of popping up at all the wrong times. It's like he lives just to annoy me.

"I did not trip and fall. I attacked the floor-and look! I'm winning," I said while sprawled on the staircase.

"Whatever you say...O' Queen of Denial," Scorpius smirked, and helped me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled, grasping his hand to stand up.

"See you in Divination, Cleopatra," he said as he walked away.

Cleopatra? What? Where the bloody hell did he even get that from? Scorpius Malfoy is officially the most confusing person I've ever met-or at least top ten.

Karma. This has to be karma. Scorpius doesn't do nicknames, for heaven's sake, he calls his old childhood friend, Emilia instead of Emma like everyone else!

You know, if I moved to say, Antarctica, I would not have to deal with confusing blokes, bad nicknames, or NEWTs. I could live in a little igloo with my pet penguins...

 **Note to Self** : Murder Emilia Davis-slowly. Very very slowly.

 **Divination**

 **September 2** **nd**

I wonder if Trelawney knows how much we're not paying attention. I'm much more invested in analyzing the encounter I had with Scorpius on the stairwell than in her long ramble about clairvoyance and the ripples in the time continuum that are affecting our perception of the future. Liz is only half paying attention-not taking down every little word like she usually does. Honestly, Liz always copies every little word down-including the extra reading material. She color codes her notes and homework. Her organization skills are scary, really. Liz is the type of girl that has all of her things perfectly folded-even her socks-in her trunk. Emma's head is on the table, she's about to fall asleep, her quill in her mouth. Ew. Emma's got to stop chewing on her quills. That whole conversation on the staircase-well . Where to start? Queen of Denial? Cleopatra? And should I even be mates with him? He's played a lot of mean pranks on me, and we argue _a lot._ He's also been a total arse , can anyone really change that much? I might want to be mates with him, but just because I want it, doesn't mean it's good for me. Like chocolate, really.

Scorpius Malfoy is like my chocolate.

God, I'm mad.

Reasons I Should Be Mates with Scorpius Malfoy

1\. It would make Al and Emma very very happy (really Emma might just die of joy)

2\. It would make my life easier-no looking for my shoulder in anticipation of a well-aimed jinx from him in the halls

3\. Bickering with him is actually fun

4\. He actually is clever. And smart.

5\. He's good at Transfiguration. I need all the help I can get in that class.

6\. It would piss Sumners off. Scorpius and Sumners are good friends, they even dated but broke up, she's bloody obsessed with him, (actually maybe I shouldn't be friends with him-he hasn't got very good taste…then again he's friends with Emma and Al), and she hates me. She would be livid if she saw her mortal enemy and the guy that she's totally obsessed with starting to be mates.

7\. I want to be mates with him. I really do.

Reasons I Shouldn't Be Mates with Scorpius Malfoy

1\. What if he was only pretending to forgive me, and he's planning a very elaborate revenge scheme?

2\. You know what they say, friends close, enemies closer. By letting him in, all I'm doing is making it easier for him to enact his revenge.

If I am right, and he does enact his elaborate revenge scheme, all hell will literally break loose. First of all, Al would be forced to get revenge back on him. James would probably help. As James has dabbled in the illegal grey area for pranks/revenge before, their revenge on Scorpius will probably be illegal. Scorpius will use him family connections at the Ministry to land those two idiots in Azkaban. Without Al and James, there wouldn't be anyone to scare all the boys away from Lily. She'll just about go insane, ending up a pregnant STI infected woman in the madhouse.

Poor Harry and Ginny-two sons as convicts and one pregnant, STI infected, insane daughter. They'll probably move to Romania with Uncle Charlie to escape this mess.

Lily is Hugo's best friend. He'll just about go insane without her. I'm pretty sure Lily is the only reason Hugo's not dying/dead/in Azkaban/failing school. He's been so depressed that he ends up enacting another revenge scheme on Scorpius for starting this huge mess and end up in Azkaban as well. Hugo's not cut out for life in Azkaban. He really isn't. I mean, he starts crying if he sees a spider. I'm pretty sure a spider would be the least of someone's worries in prison. So Hugo's definitely not surviving Azkaban.

Dad will enact some sort of childish revenge on the Malfoy family, who, with their extensive Ministry connections, will get Dad sent to Azkaban, with Mum as an accessory, even though all Dad did was turn Draco's hair purple, or something equally as lame.

Weirdly enough James is the more sensible out of him and Fred, so Fred will probably do something so incredibly stupid with James in Azkaban. He'll probably end up dead.

Lily will get out of the madhouse soon enough, and she won't have taken her OWLs or NEWTs and Hogwarts won't want a pregnant, STI infected, insane student, so she'll end up a prostitute working at a brothel. Roxie will probably try to join Lily out of loneliness, so she'll work at the brothel.

George and Angelina will have one dead son and one prostitute daughter. They will probably take up alcohol to get rid of the pain and shame.

Molly will change her last name and move far, far away so she can keep pursuing her dream of working at the Ministry, and not have herself tainted by being related to a bunch of convicts, prostitutes, and alcoholics. Her stalker slash ex-boyfriend will probably follow her to wherever she's gone. The only reason he hasn't harassed her to death is because of her cousins, but since most are gone...Molly will go off the wall and probably _Avada Kedavra_ him, landing herself in prison. Lucy likes to follow Molly, so she'll probably find some way to get herself locked up. At this point, it is inevitable that Percy and Audrey will be fired from their jobs at the Ministry. They'll likely drink themselves silly with George and Angelina to escape the shame of being Weasley's.

Dom, who will still think Scorpius is quite fit, will be disowned for visiting the person that has destroyed my entire family. She'll be cast off to Romania to live with Uncle Charlie. Louis, who I'm sure will miss Dom very much, will also run off to Romania. Victoire will run off to Turkey with Teddy just to get away from this mess.

Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur will go crazy missing their children and other family members. To be with part of his family, Bill will get himself convicted. Fleur will be depressed, because the people that actually like her are dead/convicted, and she'll be stuck with Grandma Molly, who still doesn't like her all that much. She'll jump off a bridge.

Maybe I shouldn't be mates with Scorpius.

 **Still in Divination**

 **September 2** **nd**

Why do we bother with this class?-Rose

 _I wish I knew-Liz_

 **Trelawney is a riot-Emma**

She's depressing

 _I should ask Trelawney where she got those shoes_

 **This is the one class we can make up our homework and still get full credit**

True, my dear, Emilia, very true

 _Quick! She's coming over! Look productive!_

 **Do not call me Emilia. Fuck no, I don't even know what the bloody hell we're supposed to be doing**

How about a game of Fuck, Marry, Kill? I think we're supposed to be working on our star charts. And you let Scorpius call you Emilia

 _Great idea_

 **Well Scorpius has known me since we were in diapers and has been calling me Emilia since we could talk. It's highly difficult to break sixteen years of habit, my dear Rosie**

The Weasley, Davis, & Hale rendition of Fuck, Marry, Kill: 7th Year Divination Edition

 _Why is my name last? And your's first?_

 **Why are you so bloody formal? Anyway, Al Potter, Sienna Meadows, and Jenny O'Connell**

Who the bloody hell is Jenny O'Connell?

 _Isn't she that girl that's always chewing her hair? Hair Chewer?_

 **Fuck-Al Potter**

 **Marry-Jenny O'Connell**

 **Kill-Sienna Meadows**

That's disgusting, but thank you for killing Meadows. I think that girl is trying to lead a revolt against me.

 _That sounds about right, Em. And...what on Earth are you talking about? Revolt?_

 **What's disgusting? Marrying a girl that chews her hair? While annoying, I think I could live with that. Just ignore Rosie when she's gone off into the deep end. That's what I do.**

Screwing my cousin is what's disgusting, and hey!

 **Would you rather screw Jenny or Sienna?**

Well...

 **Don't answer that! But y'know, if you do play for the other team, you should know that we love and support you no whatever who you're fucking**

I'm not fucking anyone! My turn...Scorpius Malfoy, Ethan Finnegan, and Caroline Davies

 _Caroline? That's Tone Deaf Teresa right?_

 _Fuck: Ethan Finnegan_

 _Marry: Scorpius Malfoy_

 _Kill: Caroline Davies_

 **Yes, her voice is bloody awful. Why the ruddy hell doesn't she ever stop singing? I completely agree. Ethan Finnegan? Now that boy is fine. Would** _ **totally**_ **tap that.**

I surprisingly agree with both of you, although I'm wondering if fucking Scorpius and marrying Ethan would be better. Scorpius is one annoying bloke.

 _But you like that about him...the course of true love never did run smooth. A Midsummer's Night Dream._

 **Just admit it, Rosie, Scorpius's bickering is the light of your life (besides me). You're marrying Scorpius.**

...

 **Elizabeth Lauren, it's your turn**

 _Louis Weasley, Grace McLaughlin, and Nick McLaggen_

Damn it, Liz, stop picking people I'm related to.

Marry-Nick McLaggen

Kill-Louis Weasley/Apple Tart

 _That's cheating, my friend. And sorry, but you're related to half of this school. Why the bloody hell is McLaughlin Apple Tart? How does that make sense?_

Grace McLaughlin is a complete and utter tart. Apple tarts are my least favorite. I thought it was rather clever.

 **Not really, m'dear. Do you really hate Louis that much?**

NO. But I can't marry or fuck him, seeing as he's my cousin.

 **Why the hell not? And why can't you fuck McLaggen, marry...er Apple Tart, and kill Louis?**

 _Let's just ignore Emma's incestuous tendencies, shall we?_

No. I am marrying Nick McLaggen, and Apple Tart MUST DIE

 **Still still in Divination**

 **September 2** **nd**

A ball of wadded up parchment just hit me on the head.

 _Cleopatra, what are you and your mates doing? You seem to be having more fun than the rest of us, combined, times a hundred-Scorpius_

I took out a piece of parchment and began crafting my reply.

 **Why the bloody hell are you calling me that? We were playing a nice, rousing game of Fuck, Marry, Kill**

I crumpled up the parchment into a ball and lobbed it, aiming at his nose.

Bullseye.

Scorpius yelped, rubbing his nose.

"Are you quite alright Mr. Malfoy?" Trelawney called out, interrupting her speech about the ripples in time or whatever.

"I'm fine," he mumbled, sucking on a sugar quill. When Trelawney turned around, he tossed his wadded up parchment and hit me on the cheek.

 _What the bloody hell was that for? That bloody hurt!_

 **It was for you being an annoying little shite**

 _Hey I thought we decided to be friends…_

 **We are, but that doesn't mean that I can't tease you. And it doesn't mean that you're not an annoying little shite.**

 _Your kindness is overwhelming_

 **But really, should we even be friends? It could cause a chain of death/destruction/prostitution/alcoholism in my family…**

… _.What?_

I lobbed my response " **Never mind** " at Malfoy, but it somehow hit Professor Trelawney in the head. Good Godric. How the bloody hell did that happen? I may be a klutz, but my hand eye coordination is not that bad.

"Miss Weasley! If you could stop throwing parchment, that would be much appreciated, so I could continue my lesson," Trelawney announced. The whole class swiveled around to stare at me. "Detention this evening, Miss Weasley."

I _really_ shouldn't be mates with Malfoy.

 **Great Hall**

 **September 2** **nd**

"Hey, Queen of Denial, what's wrong? You look a little down," Lily said sympathetically.

Meet Lily Potter.

She's dead pretty. Dead annoying too sometimes, when she's going on and on about how Scorpius Malfoy and I fancy each other. As if!

I stared holes into my roast beef, ignoring Lily.

"Talk to me. Lily, the advice guru, is here to listen," Lily said, resting her chin on her hands, and smiling angelically.

Lily Potter is no angel.

I groaned profusely. "There's something fundamentally wrong with this year. Everything is colliding and something really awful is going to happen."

Lily stared at me. "I think you're spending too much time with Professor Trelawney. You're getting as mad as she is. I think we're going to go visit Hagrid after dinner tonight," Lily said. "You in?"

"I would be in, except for that fact that, oh, I've got detention!" I snapped angrily.

" _You? Detention on the first day?_ Well that's certainly quick. What the hell did you do?" Lily asked, astonished.

"Scorpius said passing notes to me, I was responding, Trelawney caught me," I said shortly.

Lily laughed. "The Head Girl has detention on the first day of classes? Maybe there _is_ something fundamentally wrong with this year."

Damn it, is no one on my side? This situation is _not_ funny.

 **Still in the Great Hall**

 **September 2** **nd**

I went over to the Slytherin table, where Al and Malfoy were eating lunch.

"Oi, Malfoy!" I yelled. "Thanks a lot for the detention!"

"You were the one who threw that parchment," he pointed out, smirking.

"And who was the one who started the conversation?" I yelled.

We were attracting a bit of attention, so I seized his collar and yanked him out of the hall.

"Bloody hell, woman!" he complained. "D'you really have to _manhandle_ me?" he whined.

"You're such a _girl,_ " I said crossly.

"I didn't start that conversation with you to get you in trouble," he said. "But if you must know, your hand-eye coordination really isn't that bad."

I still want to know why he can't just spell things out like a normal person.

"What?"

"It was just a little _confundo._ I didn't know what to do, okay? Being mates is… _weird._ I don't know whether to tease you or be nice to you, and old habits die hard, y'know?" he admitted.

I just stared.

"See you around, Cleopatra" he said, walking away.

Prat.

 **Charms**

 **September 2** **nd**

To Do:

1\. Find out what the hell this Cleopatra business is about

2\. Make a decision about Scorpius, mates or not mates? I'm leaning toward not mates now, because of the _confundo_ and the detention.

3\. Make up this Divination Star Chart

4\. Copy this Charms lecture from Liz because I'm not actually listening (Model Head Girl right here)

5\. Get Alexia's opinion on the whole denial comment

6\. Make up patrol schedule with my potential mate

7\. Find The Dream Oracleor borrow from someone

8\. Breathe

9\. Survive

 **Library**

 **September 2** **nd**

Emma couldn't find her copy of The Dream Oracle-typical Emma, always losing shite. I would ask Liz, no doubt she has it in her mini alphabetized book library, but I had no idea where she was, so I ended up going to the library. I don't even like the library much-Madame Pince really has it out for me. I was searching for The Dream Oracle when I ran into Sumners.

"Heard about your little agreement with Scorpius," she said coldly, cornering me.

"Didn't think the library really was your scene," I said raising an eyebrow.

"Hilarious, Weasley. Anyway, we need to talk," she continued dryly, crossing her arms.

"Then talk," I said shortly.

"I want you to stay away from Scorpius," she said, as if that wasn't a totally crazy thing to say. She may have been friends with Scorpius since like ever, but that doesn't give her the right to act like an overprotective jealous freak.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you're obsessed with him, but you don't get to choose his friends."

"I've been friends with Scorpius for far longer than you have. Let me think-sixteen years versus sixteen hours," Sumners said.

"Scorpius can choose his own friends," I hissed.

"I don't think he can. I mean, he's friends with that whore Emilia and your idiotic cousin Albus," she said coolly.

" _Excuse me_ , you are not allowed to insult my friends and family," I said, whipping my wand out and jabbing it in her direction.

She laughed. "You don't scare me, Weasley."

"Miss Weasley! Haven't I explained it to you clearly for the past six years? No wand pointing in my library! Out! _Out_! I've had enough of your shouting and wand pointing! I can and will find a way to ban you from my library for good!" Madame Pince bellowed.

Oh bollocks.

 **Detention**

 **September 2** **nd**

Apparently I was the only person daft enough to get detention on the first day of classes. Filch had me polishing the trophies in the trophy case, the Muggle way. Woo. Riveting stuff, really.

I was on my third trophy, when Scorpius showed up. God, why does he keep popping up everywhere I go?

"Here to get me into more trouble?" I huffed. "Shove off."

He shrugged and picked up a rag, and began to polish the trophy.

"What d'you think you're doing?" I asked, obviously very confused.

"I got you into this mess, and now I'm getting you out of this mess," he said.

"Um, well..uh, thank you," I mumbled. How eloquent of me, really.

What the hell is wrong with this bloke? Helping me in the detention that he got me into? Does he have some undiagnosed brain injury? Scorpius Malfoy is not particularly nice-especially not to me, but we _did_ just decide to be mates...

And now, I'm even more confused than ever. Scorpius is being nice to me? I know we agreed to be mates…but still. It's unbelievably weird, especially after he was the one to get me into trouble.

He really needs to stop sending me so many bloody mixed signals.

 **AN** : Al didn't exactly make it in this chapter. Oops. Will consider continuing if I get a decent response. Unfortunately it is college application season right now soooo...

College Essays To Be Completed: 14

College Essays Completed: 0


	2. The Start of Something Strange

**AN:** Please read and review! Ten reviews for the next chapter?

Chapter Two: The Start of Something Strange

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 2** **nd**

"Damn you're back early," Emma said as I walked into the dormitory.

"Early? It's ten!" I frowned.

Scorpius and I had spent three hours slaving over those trophies. At first, we cleaned in silence, and _then_ Scorpius started teasing me, because well, it's Scorpius. One thing led to another-and we ended up in a sort of water fight. We threw our rags at each other, and I emptied my bucket on his head. And then, we sort of wrestled on the ground. Real mature stuff, really.

Then again, Emma's got a very strange perception of time. She naturally wakes up at noon, and goes to sleep at midnight.

One thing about Scorpius-I always seem to revert into my thirteen year old self in his presence. I'm leaning toward thinking that that's not such a good thing. Merlin was I am immature twat as a thirteen year old. Then again, I think I'm probably still an immature twat, so what's the harm, really?

And, that was the most fun I've had in a long time. Emma would insist on that not being true-she's still deluding herself into believing we had fun on our little camp out in the Forbidden Forest two years ago. I'll have you know that I, most certainly, did not have fun. All three of us came back to the castle covered in mosquito bites but Emma still insists that it was fun, and we should do it again. Who's in denial now?

"Yeah but there are so many trophies-we expected you to be there all night," Liz said. "By the way, why are you so wet?"

"I had some help," I admitted.

I was still confused. I mean, honestly, who helped someone out of a detention that they got them into in the first place? I'm obviously still pissed that he got me into detention, but then he had to screw things up by helping me out of detention.

"Help?" Liz questioned. "From who? Filch?"

"Scorpius helped me clean the trophies," I said. "And he started a fight. We, er, ended up throwing our rags at each other and I may have emptied my water bucket on his head and uh, then, we, er, sort of wrestled on the ground."

Liz's jaw dropped and Emma grinned, laughing.

If Emma gets any happier, she might just die of happiness. It's like all of her dreams are coming true.

Liz doesn't really like Scorpius that much, while Emma's solidly Team Scorpius, which makes sense because she's been best friends with this bloke since they were in diapers, and I think Liz has spoken five sentences to him over our entire Hogwarts career. And those five sentences have all been things like "I'm sorry that Rose punched you" "Do you have an extra quill?" "Should I put the hellebore in the potion?" "Did you _seriously_ just hex her?"

It's always been something Liz and I bonded over y'know our mutual dislike of Scorpius, but now, I suppose Scorpius and I are mates, so we can't spend hours mocking him. Shame, really. I'll miss that.

"I _told_ you he likes you!" Emma shouted triumphantly. She got up and started dancing. "God, Lily is going to be so pissed when I win," she muttered under her breath.

"We're _friends._ He just felt bad that he got me in detention, that's all. And what is this about Lily?" I stared at her suspiciously.

I had a funny feeling that Emma and Lily had struck up another ridiculous bet. Both of them were constantly lamenting to me about how they had lost five galleons over something completely ridiculous.

"Jesus, you have ears like a hawk," Emma muttered.

"If you three dolts could stop blabbering, I'm trying to concentrate!" Alexia said glaring. Alexia was sitting Indian style on her bed, meditating. She had candles lit around her, and her eyes were closed.

"If anything she's a fire hazard," Liz muttered.

"Agreed," I mumbled.

 **Note to Self:** Try to figure out why the hell Scorpius helped me out of the detention he got me into

 **Great Hall**

 **September 3** **rd**

I got up uncharacteristically early this morning **.** Usually I'm a late sleeper, like Emma, but I somehow got myself up at six, which was impressive, considering my first class, Transfiguration, wasn't until the afternoon. It was sort of nice, all quiet and such. Usually I get up at like ten, when it's busy and annoyingly loud.

Actually I'm usually one of the people being annoyingly loud...yelling at Scorpius and all...

When I went down to the Great Hall, no one was at the Gryffindor table, except a few first years, fifth years, and Katie Greene. I went to sit next to Katie. She nodded at me, totally engrossed in her silly romance novel.

"Hey, Katie," I said, as I piled my plate high with pancakes.

"Hey, Rosie," she said, looking around the room uncertainly. "I need to talk to you."

Merlin, I'm really beginning to hate that phrase.

"About?" I asked.

"I like someone," Katie said quietly, while pushing her food around.

"You _always_ like someone," I said rolling my eyes. "Damn it all, Katie, are you going to eat?"

"He's not like the others, y'know," Katie said hesitantly-and maybe a little sadly. She ignored me and kept pushing her eggs around.

"Who the hell is it?" I said taking a bite.

"Stop playing with your food, Katherine. There are starving children in Africa," Elena chimed in as she sat down next to Katie.

"Scorpius Malfoy," she whispered.

Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy. How does one fancy Scorpius Malfoy?

I mean, we're on okay terms now, I guess, but I really couldn't imagine fancying that dolt. Although almost every other girl in our year could, I suppose. We're mad. All of us.

I gasped and the pancake lodged in my throat.

Elena frowned. "He seems like an arse," she said.

I started coughing hysterically until I coughed the pancake up. Gross.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine, I'm fine," I sputtered. Katie handed me a glass of water.

"Scorpius is icy and snarky, but there's just something about him," Katie said with a faraway look in her eyes.

I managed to not roll my eyes. Elena however, rolled her eyes. That's why I like that girl!

Elena is the most honest person I've ever met. A bit of a cynic, too, but y'know nobody's perfect.

Especially not me, so I really shouldn't judge.

And yeah, figured. Katie is a firm believer in fairytales. She probably thinks that Scorpius is her Prince Charming, and she can help break down his wall and really get to know him. Or something like that. Katie is a devout fan of cheesy rom coms. I think she's got _The Notebook_ memorized. She serially reads Nicholas Sparks novels. Probably has been fantasizing her wedding since she was in the womb.

And something about Katie liking Scorpius made me feel kind of…sick, I guess. I mean, they would be such a terrible match. Maybe even worse than me and him, really. She's super peppy, fanciful, and optimistic, and Scorpius is just…not that at all. I just don't want Katie to get hurt, that's all. Yes, that is all. That is all.

 **Still in the Great Hall**

 **September 3** **rd**

Katie ended up finishing breakfast early, and she ran off with Elena to do something, so I sat there alone for a while-until Scorpius showed up and actually sat down across from me.

"Shouldn't you be at your own table?" I asked, gesturing toward the Slytherin table.

"I saw you eating alone. No one deserves to eat alone," he shrugged. "The Slytherins can live without me for a day."

"Are you seriously eating waffles?" I asked, staring at his plate.

"Yes," he said slowly, looking at me funny. Probably entirely deserved. I was, after all, jumping down this throat for his choice in breakfast food. I'm sorry, but waffles vs pancakes is a highly important debate. There are waffle people and pancake people. I am of course a pancake person, and of course I truly do not understand waffle people. I've always thought that there's something fundamentally wrong with waffle people.

"Why would you eat waffles when you could eat pancakes?" I asked.

"No, no, no, waffles over pancakes," Scorpius said, waving his hand.

I shook my head. "Pancakes."

"Waffles," he said.

"Pancakes!" I yelled.

"Waffles!" he yelled back.

I crossed my arms, refusing to budge and he did the same.

"Give me one reason why you, mistakenly I might add, think pancakes are better," Scorpius drawled.

"It's impossible to spread butter over waffles," I said.

"Well, that's nice, but I don't like butter on my waffles," he said rolling his eyes.

" _What_?" I cried waving my butter knife. "I mean, syrup is okay and all, but butter is the real deal," I declared.

"I think there's something fundamentally wrong with you," Scorpius sighed, while clutching the syrup bottle.

"With me? What about you? Who doesn't like _butter_?" I said, staring at the square of butter on my pancakes.

"I didn't say that I didn't like butter, I just prefer syrup on my _waffles_ ," Scorpius said.

"Syrup is too sticky," I insisted.

"Hello, my good friends!" Emma said very loudly. I forgot-this year Emma was still taking Care of Magical Creatures and they had class the morning of the day we had Transfiguration in the afternoon.

Scorpius and I both looked up and stared at Emma.

"Oh, go back to arguing over your food," Emma said sitting down. "By arguing I mean flirting," Emma added.

 **Note to Self:** Kill Emilia Davis

I rolled my eyes while Scorpius went beet red. Ha. Scorpius Malfoy blushes. Who knew?

"Shut up, Emilia," he muttered.

"Look who just entered," Emma said, nudging me. Nick McLaggen sat down at the Gryffindor table, clutching Grace McLaughlin's hand.

How sickening, really. They look like brother and sister. They've got the same brown hair and hazel eyes. In my humble opinion, I think that I would look better with him than Grace does. Anybody would, really.

"I didn't know they were dating," I said dully.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "McLaggen and McLaughlin? Oh come on, they've been practically dating for years. I suppose they've finally made it official."

"Guess this puts a snag in your plan to become Mrs. Rose McLaggen, doesn't it?" Emma said brightly, while helping herself to a waffle. Traitor.

"You like that idiot?" Scorpius choked, disbelievingly. He looked entirely dumbfounded. Why is it so hard for people (*cough* Emma *cough*) to believe that I fancy Nick McLaggen?

"Idiot? He is _not_ an idiot!" I said staring at him. He's actually gorgeous…sexy…athletic...smart…funny…charismatic…sweet...everything a girl could or would want...

"Hey, Rosie, you awake over there?" Emma asked, waving a hand in front of my face. "I call that face her Nick McLaggen face. See how she goes all bug-eyed and distant when she's thinking about him?"

"He's such a prat, really, Cleopatra," he said sounding disgusted. "I thought you would have had better taste."

"He is _not_! He's utterly perfect," I said, staring at him.

Honestly, why is Scorpius judging him like that? I never even noticed any animosity between them, until like, today.

"Let her be," Emma muttered to Scorpius. "She'll realize-soon enough," she continued.

I'll realize what? Goddammit why is everyone I know being so damn cryptic?!

 **Note to Self:** Get everyone to just say what they bloody well mean!

 **Transfiguration**

 **September 3** **rd**

"Some of you did very well on this essay," Professor Brown said, as she passed back our summer assignments. "Some of you not so much," she added.

Oh, Professor Brown. Always the optimist, really.

She slammed my essay down. I turned it over. Not really sure what I was expecting-maybe an A. Unfortunately I got a D. I know what you're thinking-Hermione Weasley's daughter got a D? A D? Transfiguration really isn't my thing-but I didn't think NEWT Transfiguration would be this awful.

I peeked at Scorpius's paper. He got an O. Wanker.

 **Corridor**

 **September 3** **rd**

I really, really didn't want to ask Scorpius for help. But I can't fail Transfiguration-I just can't. If I fail Transfiguration, then my Mum will probably kick me out-disown me maybe. I'll end up sleeping on Harry and Ginny's couch. I'll probably end up losing a few brain cells by hanging out with James even more. I'll become so distraught that I fail all of my other subjects, and then obviously I don't graduate. I live on Harry and Ginny's couch for as long as possible, until they kick me out. The only job I can find is a bartender at Hog's Head, and that doesn't make enough for me to live in my own apartment, so I end up living on the streets. I become one of those homeless people that sit outside on the sidewalk, playing depressing guitar, with a cup for donations. I don't even know how to play guitar! I end up becoming friends with some homeless druggies in order to learn how to play guitar and they get me hooked on drugs too. I don't _really_ want to become a homeless druggie bartender, so I really need his help.

"Hey! Scorpius, can we talk?" I yelled, weaving through the crowd. I ended up shoving a pack of first years. Whoops. I'm just the perfect role model for first years.

"Sure, Cleopatra," he said turning around.

"Look, uh, I-I need your help," I said quickly.

"With what?"

I just stared, and the whole situation finally occurred to me. I burst into tears. So humiliating. I just couldn't get the words out, and tears were running down my cheeks.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?" he asked, horrified. I've learned that teenage boys are not too good with tears. Merlin knows that every time Lily spills tears because of boy troubles, Al yells, "Sorry Lils, gotta go, why don't I bash his head in?" as he runs out the door like he's being chased. Coward. No wonder he's not a Gryffindor.

"I'm f-failing Transfiguration, okay? I got a D on that essay! A D! I can't fail that class, I just can't," I blubbered hysterically. "Do you know what my mother would do if I failed? Do you?" I continued wailing. "I don't _want_ to be a homeless druggie bartender!"

"Shhh, come here," he said wrapping his arms around me. "Shit, I'm no good with tears," he sighed as I cried on his shoulder.

Honestly I couldn't believe that I cried my eyes out in the middle of the corridor on Scorpius Malfoy's shoulder. There really is something fundamentally wrong with this year.

I eventually went through my whole tear supply and I was just hiccupping and dry sobbing.

Like I said, embarrassing.

Look, I'm Rose Weasley. Embarrassing 24/7, but this moment definitely ranks in the top three.

Rose Weasley's Top Three Most Embarrassing Moments:

1\. Last year, Emma, Liz, and I were making a list of the most attractive boys in our year, with additional commentary. Professor Brown confiscated our list and read it out loud to the class. Nick McLaggen happened to be in that class. I seriously thought I was going to die after Brown was reading out my commentary, which happened to call Nick a "sexy piece of man-cake". I barely lived that one down.

2\. Emma left her purse in the common room once. Look, Emma carries some…interesting things in her purse. That time, she had her wallet, lip gloss, tissues, a quill, chocolate, a bunch of condoms, a red lace thong, and birth control pills. Hugo apparently thought that that was my purse (our bags really do look highly similar), went through it looking for food, and decided to yell at the top of his lungs in the middle of the Great Hall during breakfast "Rosie, you're having SEX?"

3\. That awful crying/wailing session in the corridor. Hundreds of people saw me crying hysterically on Scorpius Malfoy's shoulder, oh my god. Meadows really will plot to overthrow me now, when she gets wind of this!

"It's okay, it's okay," he said.

I wrangled myself from his grasp. "Um," I began. Real eloquent, Rose.

"Sorry for crying on your shirt," I said, sniffling.

"It's fine," he said, looking rather distracted. "I can help you. Meet me in the library at eight?" he said rather kindly.

Honestly, I was shocked that he didn't mock me. He was actually…nice to me.

I think I _should_ be friends with Scorpius. Merlin, I'm so bloody confused.

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 3** **rd**

That was honestly so embarrassing. I mean, I cried on that poor bloke's shirt for ten minutes straight. I mean, I'm getting ready to just die of embarrassment! No doubt half of the Hogwarts population saw the bloody Head Girl wailing on the shoulder of a poor bloke about failing Transfiguration. Sumners and Meadows will have a bloody field day when they hear! Meadows and Corner will use this as fire to fuel their rebellion!

Maybe I should move to Antarctica. I mean, I wouldn't have to worry about things like Scorpius Malfoy and Transfiguration if I lived in an igloo with my penguin friends, right? There's nothing there but ice. When's the next portkey to Antarctica?

 **Still in the Joint Common Room**

 **September 3** **rd**

Look, there's Nick snogging Grace by the fire. Ugh.

 **A Letter to My Future Husband That I Will Never Actually Send**

Nick,

Hi, this is Rose, you know, your future wife. I know you're quite a bit, er, tangled up, both literally and metaphorically with Grace McLaughlin but it's just a little speed bump on the way to our happy relationship! I really do fancy you, if you haven't noticed. I do have your schedule memorized and I know what you like to eat for breakfast. Pancakes! Not waffles like the two traitorous dolts I have befriended. We can both eat pancakes for breakfast and live happily ever after with our brown hair blue eyed pancake loving Gryffindor children! I really do just wish you'd acknowledge me a bit more in class, I mean, besides the usual, "Can I borrow a quill? Mine is broken?" and "Hey, Rose, did you catch what Professor Brown said about the Polyjuice Potion?" What you don't know, is that I carry a spare quill around just so you don't have to ask anyone else.

All my love,

Rose

PS. What do you think about Carlotta or Charles for our first child? I think those are lovely names, really. And, I want roses to be the flowers at our wedding.

 **Still still in the Joint Common Room**

 **September 3rd**

Liz and Emma eventually showed up. I filled them in on my new Transfiguration situation. Liz was surprised. "That's...nice of him," she said uncertainly.

Emma was just…I don't bloody know. About to die of happiness. Is dying of happiness an actual thing?

 **Note to Self:** Go to the library. Or Madam Pomfrey. Is dying of happiness an actual thing? Because if it is, Emma might be in serious danger of dying.

Liz doesn't quite think he's the devil or anything, but she doesn't really trust him. Honestly, she doesn't really trust anyone-at first. I met Emma first. Somehow Al and Scorpius bonded instantly. Emma, being Scorpius's old friend went to say hi. Scorpius introduced her to me and Al, and we were friends almost instantly. We went to find an empty compartment. Liz was sitting by herself in a compartment so we joined her. She was reading quietly-even at eleven she was a total bookworm-and she barely said hi. The two of us assumed that she didn't like us much, but Liz is just shy and sort of reserved. We didn't really figure that out until we were put into a group in Defense together. Liz has always been inherently suspicious of people.

Emma was thrilled. "Think of the possibilities, Rosie! You and him, alooone in the library," she said in a sing song.

I pegged Emma with a pillow.

"Shut up," I said, giggling.

"Y'know I think I misjudged him," Liz said thoughtfully.

"Elizabeth, are you admitting that Scorpius is a good bloke?" Emma asked, astonished. Her jaw actually dropped.

"No. He's um, just more complicated than I thought he was," Liz said. Elizabeth's aunt was killed in the final battle by Voldemort's forces, and her mother and Liz are still pissed at the Malfoys for being on Voldemort's side.

Emma stayed silent, knowing what she was thinking of. Some of Emma's family members were on Voldemort's side, but Liz had accepted that a while ago. At least I thought so.

"By the way did you see Nick and Grace?" Liz asked changing the subject.

"Yes," I said frostily.

"Oh, don't be sour, Rosie. You'll get wrinkles. They make a cute couple," Emma said, incessantly tapping her foot.

"He would be cuter with me," I insisted.

Emma rolled her eyes and Liz raised an eyebrow.

"He's not as perfect as you think he is," Liz said.

"I have to go to the library you guys," I said as I got up.

"May the Force be with you," Liz said. "Star Wars," she added on.

Emma winked. "Have fun."

 **Library**

 **September 3** **rd**

I came into the library, expecting the worst. While Scorpius had been nice to me in the corridor, I wasn't exactly expecting him to keep it up. Because it's Scorpius Malfoy!

"Rose," he said as soon as he saw me.

"Scorpius," I said.

"Let's get started, shall we?"

I was surprised. He was actually really really nice about me being a total Transfiguration dunce. Of course, that made me a tad bit suspicious, because who is that nice, really? Luckily I didn't have to worry for too long-he started cracking jokes, but they weren't overly mean.

Why can't Scorpius just stick to being either nice or not? Why does he have to be so bloody confusing?

"You did really well," he offered.

"No, I didn't," I laughed.

He was about to try to reassure me that I actually did okay, but stopped. "You weren't _that_ bad," he said.

"You're not a good liar, Malfoy."

"Oh, fine, alright you weren't very good."

"Prat."

"Prude."

And then, I guess it was the whole absurdity of the situation, we both started laughing hysterically.

"Miss Weasley, haven't I warned several times about making excessive noise in the library? Get out! Out! You too, Mr. Malfoy!"

Merlin, I hate Madame Pince.

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 3** **rd**

To Do:

1\. Make up Divination Star Chart (haven't started)

2\. Finish Potions essay (half done)

3\. Find The Dream Oracle (seriously where the hell is that book?)

4\. Talk to Lily-find out what Emma was blabbing about

5\. Get people to stop calling me denial

6\. Find out what the hell this Cleopatra business is about

7\. Ask Emma and Liz about the baby names Charles and Carlotta

8\. Ask Nick about Quidditch practice (I already know when it is, but I'll take any excuse to talk to him) (Merlin, I really sound like a lovesick idiot)

 **Still in the Joint Common Room**

 **September 3rd**

Oh shit. I just realized what the whole Cleopatra thing is about. Cleopatra was the Queen of the Nile. Queen of Denial equals Queen of Nile. As much as that's a really stupid nickname, it's actually…sort of clever. And now, I'm complimenting his choice in nicknames. The whole world really has gone mad.

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 4** **th**

I had another funny dream-about Scorpius. I've got to stop dreaming about him! I mean, what has been wrong with me lately? In my dream, I was swimming in the bottom of the lake-y'know where the merpeople are. Scorpius was a merman, and I stole his trident. I stabbed him with the trident, and he turned into an octopus. I really must be going mad.

 **Note to Self:** Where the bloody hell is The Dream Oracle?!

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **September 4** **th**

My Current Issues and Proposed Plans of Action:

1\. Transfiguration

Description of Issue: Scorpius is helping me but that stupid subject still bloody scares me to death. Like I said, I really really don't want to become a homeless druggie bartender. God, this subject is ruining my life!

Proposed Plan of Action: Study with Scorpius

2\. Scorpius Malfoy

Description of Issue: I don't even know _what_ to say about this. One moment he's being scarily nice, and the next moment he's teasing me and cracking jokes. It's honestly unnerving the way he switches personalities. I want to bicker with him, but I'm not sure if he's going to be freakishly nice or not, and if he is, I don't think I should start arguing with him! That could be…awkward. And why is he being so nice to me? He is an arse to everyone, even Emma!

Proposed Plan of Action: Talk to Liz, Emma, and Lily. Think.

Antarctica. I've got to move to Antarctica. There are no confusing blokes there.

3\. My copy of The Dream Oracle

Description of Issue: Seriously where the bloody hell is it? I've been searching like mad, and I can't find it. I mean, I can use Liz's copy and all, but I like my copy! I've spent a hell of a lot of time doodling in the margins. And I wrote this epic poem (about Nick's hair) once when I was bored in Divination. I would really like it back. Y'know before someone (Meadows) finds it.

Proposed Plan of Action: Search like mad. Try Accio.

4\. Grace McLaughlin

Description of Issue: My future husband is snogging someone that's not me! Grace looks like a bloody model. Meanwhile, my hair looks like a bird's nest that on fire, and my skin is as white as white can be. How am I supposed to compete with Grace?

Proposed Plan of Action: I…have no idea what to do about this. Tie Grace up, toss her into the lake, and snog Nick senseless maybe?

 **Note to Self:** Ask Liz if that would work. Because she's the logical one and all. Do not ask Emma, because she is so pro Team Scorpius that she'd never say yes.

5\. Rebellion

Description of Issue: I'm losing control of my prefects. I can see them doubting my ability to lead, with the detention I earned on the first day of classes, and the new, very weird relationship I have with Scorpius.

Proposed Plan of Action: See #2

 **Still in Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **September 4** **th**

I've decided on the names of my children-Rose

 **You're pregnant? Who knocked you up? Can I be the godmother?-Emma**

Future children, Emilia, dear

 _Well? What are the names you have selected?-Liz_

I like Charles and Carlotta.

 **I don't. Carlotta reminds me of carrot, and I bloody hate those things.**

 _Charles is alright, but knock Carlotta off the list._

Okay, Carlotta's off the list.

 **So? What other girls' name do you have in mind?**

I just love the name Scarlett, except for the fact that it's Meadows' middle name. It would just be so perfect if it was for a girl with scarlet colored hair

 **What if your child doesn't have scarlet colored hair? All of the Malfoy's have had blond hair for decades**

Malfoy? Who said anything about Malfoy? Nick McLaggen is my future husband.

 **Oh bloody hell, here we go**

 _Rose…_

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 5** **th**

"Is this Charms essay finished?" Scorpius asked, reading through it with interest. I took a glance at his blank parchment.

"Yes. And it's _mine_ ," I growled, snatching it away. "No peeking!"

"Aw, c'mon, I'm helping you in Transfiguration. Can't you help me with Charms?" Scorpius said pouting.

"Are you guilt-tripping me? And there's one cardinal difference-I suck at Transfiguration. You do not suck at Charms. You are just a lazy arse, Scorpius Malfoy," I said, swatting his arm.

He kept pouting.

"Okay fine! Fine! I'll help you but you are not copying me!" I said.

He smiled triumphantly. "You are so easily guilt-tripped," he smirked. "I can see why it's so easy for Emma to get you to do all of those crazy things."

I rolled my eyes.

I guess he was back in arse mode.

Weirdly I think I might like him better like this.

I really am going mad.

 **Still in the Joint Common Room**

 **September 5** **th**

"Say, Scorpius. Why do you suddenly decide to be oddly nice to me, and just as easily, you start teasing me like normal?" I asked, suddenly.

He dotted his _i_ with such force that ink spattered. He sighed and leaned back.

"Because I feel like I'm skating on thin ice with you, Cleopatra," he said finally.

I was like, thin ice? What are you talking about?

"What?"

"Look, we're finally mates-for real. I feel like I might lose you if I keep teasing you, like you might decide that this was a bad idea. I like having you as a mate," he said.

Have no idea why being friends with me is so bloody important to him. But…I like feeling important. What? Doesn't everyone?

"I like the bickering, even more than you being y'know really nice. So you can stop worrying about it," I said.

"Waffles really are better," Scorpius added.

Scorpius-the-arse is back.

 **Great Hall**

 **September 6** **th**

"I have an idea," I said. It really was a stroke of inspiration.

"You don't say," Scorpius said dryly.

"Look, you don't like pancakes, because you've never tried to enjoy them. So, here," I said pilfering a pancake from my stack and placing it on his place.

"Oi! I don't want to eat this!" Scorpius said, shoving his plate away.

"Eat!" I insisted, smashing the table with my fist.

"OW! Merlin, see, I've hurt my hand for you! I think you're now obligated to eat!" I hollered.

"Miss Weasley, please pipe down! Five points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall called.

"I'm not obligated, that was _your_ fault."

He speared a waffle with his fork and dumped it on my plate.

"Oi! What is that doing on my plate?"

"Eat!" he mimicked me.

I took a bite of my waffle.

"Not…bad," I said slowly.

"See? I told you so!" Scorpius said.

"Oh? And how were my pancakes? And I didn't proclaim my love for waffles. I just said that they weren't horrible."

"Baby steps, ma Cherie, baby steps. And yes they were fine," Scorpius said.

"Fine? That's it?" I asked, not believing my ears.

"They weren't as great as my waffles, but they were, y'know decent," he said cheerfully.

Decent? _Decent?_

Which fundamentally decent person thinks that pancakes are just decent?

To Do:

1\. Talk to Emma about what she was blabbing about a few days ago (talked to Lily and got nothing out of her except a peal of laughter)

2\. Force feed Scorpius pancakes until he agrees that they're better than waffles

3\. Make up Divination Star Chart (still haven't started)

4\. Study for Transfiguration with Scorpius

5\. Do Ancient Runes homework with Liz

6\. Look up portkeys to Antarctica (didn't one of Dom's exes work in the portkey office?)

 **Update:** I think I'm friends with Scorpius Malfoy-for real. Even though his taste in breakfast food is abhorrent.

 **AN:** Please read and review! Ten reviews? Check out my charity: water campaign if interested.

 **SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Charms**

 **September 9th**

A Brief Overview of the Sumners-McLaggen-McLaughlin Scandal:

(with additional commentary from Emma Davis and Elizabeth Hale) _**And Scorpius Malfoy**_

Scorpius, you can't just grab my diary away from me and interject yourself in my conversation-RW

 _ **Sure I can-SM**_

You are an arse, Scorpius Malfoy-RW


	3. Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

**AN:** Please read and review! I love getting reviews, and I especially love constructive criticism!

Chapter Three: Two Steps Forward, One Step Back

 **Charms**

 **September 15th**

Well, this has certainly been quite an eventful couple of days...

A Brief Overview of the Sumners-McLaggen-McLaughlin Scandal:

(with additional commentary by Emma Davis and Elizabeth Hale) _**and Scorpius Malfoy**_

Scorpius, you can't just grab my diary away from me and interject yourself into my conversation-Rose

 _ **Sure I can-Scorpius**_

You are an arse, Scorpius Malfoy-Rose

 _ **I thought I was a prat-Scorpius**_

You're both-Rose

1\. On the morning of September 9th, I went down for breakfast and happened to see Grace McLaughlin crying, Nick McLaggen screaming at Grace, and Sumners looking unbelievably smug. Even smugger than usual, which I didn't know was possible. I swear, if one could die from over-smugness, Sumners would've dropped dead then and there.

 _You forgot to mention that Nick looked quite distraught and he was begging Grace to take him back. You need to tell it how it happened!-Liz_

 **Grace makes this funny wheezing noise when she cries, like she's, I don't know, a heavy chain smoker. Hey, maybe that's what she does when she skives off patrols. She's chain smoking with her gang of fellow chain smokers in that secret passageway. And, I don't see what you see in Nick, Rose. He's got no dignity, none at all. He was literally on his knees and kissing Grace's feet. I like a man with some more self-worth, y'know? Sumners looked like she had been thoroughly fucked, so it wasn't terribly difficult to guess what had happened...-Emma**

 _ **Well, like Emilia said, it wasn't terribly difficult to guess what had happened. Sophie's liked Nick for ages. I don't think Hogwarts has enough chain smokers to really call them a gang.-Scorpius**_

No, Sumners has liked YOU for ages!-Rose

 _I thought we had established that Grace probably skives off patrol to snog Nick in a broom closet somewhere. And, I really find Charms to be more important right now so…-Liz_

 _ **We're just mates! A guy and a girl can't be just friends?-Scorpius**_

Not you and her! You used to date her! And haven't you ever seen the movies? _When Harry Met Sally_ is a _classic_ -Rose

 _We're getting a little off topic here...and I'm trying to pay attention-Liz_

 **And let's face it, this scandal is far more interesting than Scorpius' love life and Charms combined. Tell me, Rose, why so interested in Scorp's love life?-Emma**

 _ **No I have not seen that very cheesy sounding movie-Scorpius**_

I will show it to you one day. And no Emma, I'm not. I'm really not-Rose

 **Really-Emma**

2\. Nick McLaggen was begging Grace to take him back, while Sumners was laughing her arse off. So it's safe to say that Nick cheated on Grace with Sumners.

 **And you still want to marry this bloke and have his children? He's hot but not** _ **that**_ **hot.-Emma**

 _ **You've really got abhorrent taste in boyfriends, Cleopatra-Scorpius**_

Shut up! Sumners set this up! It was SOPHIE SUMNERS' fault.-Rose

 _No comment…-Liz_

3\. Grace then tried to hex Sumners-missed by about a mile, poor girl. When she missed Sumners, she then went for Nick, and missed again. Hit some random first year though, so props for that.

 **Still wondering how that girl got through any practical examination with that horrid aim.-Emma**

 _She was crying and shaking! She just found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her!-Liz_

 _ **I still don't think that justifies how bloody terrible that girl's aim is-Scorpius**_

Well that's not very sensitive-Rose

 _ **I always get confused. Do birds like sensitive blokes or not?-Scorpius**_

It depends-Rose

 **Hate sensitive blokes. Always droning on about their feelings while I'm trying to get in their trousers-Emma**

 _I think a little sensitivity is nice!-Liz_

 _ **Do you birds get off on confusing blokes?-Scorpius**_

4\. Sumners decided to retaliate, hexed Grace (her aim, unfortunately is much better than Grace's), and started taunting her. Said something about how much she pleasured Nick, etc. etc.

 **I think she said something about watching McLaggen writhe under her and moan in pleasure-Emma**

 _ **Yeah, Sophie can be quite vulgar sometimes…-Scorpius**_

 _Thanks, Em. I barely forgot the first time, and you just had to bring it up again-Liz_

Then, why are you friends with her? Y'know, since she's a vulgar other woman-Rose

 _ **She's one of my oldest friends! And have you heard the rubbish that's come out of James' mouth?-Scorpius**_

So? And yes, but he's family. I'm sort of supposed to like him. Although I don't like Molly much, even though she's family-Rose

 **Let's not obsess over Sumners, alright?-Emma**

5\. Nick stepped in and protected Grace, and got hit by one of Sumners' hexes. He was rather heroic. Very Gryffindor-ish.

 **I don't think he was so much as protecting Grace, as he was trying to duck and protect himself. He wasn't even trying to shield Grace!-Emma**

 _ **What made that bloke think that ducking was going to be protection from being hexed? He's clearly not that bright-Scorpius**_

 _I'm going to have to agree with those two-Liz_

You're all mad. He's perfect-Rose

6\. Grace started yelling at Sumners-called her 'a boyfriend stealer', I believe. Then called Nick 'a liar'.

 **Both titles well deserved, although I, myself, would've called Sumners something like 'a skanky boyfriend stealing bint' and I would've included 'dickface' and 'arsehole' and 'wanker' for Nick.-Emma**

7\. Sumners started yelling back at Grace-called her 'a stuck up prudish goody two shoes' and some other not very flattering things.

 **Well, erm, from what I witnessed when I accidentally burst in on them in a broom closet, that's not entirely true-Emma**

You two are being very quiet-Rose

 _ **Well, we're not going to be talking in the middle of the lesson, are we?-Scorpius**_

You know what I meant! If there was such thing as terminal literalism, you'd be long dead-Rose

8\. McGonagall gave all three detention-together. Merlin, that woman has a sick mind. And that is the end of my brief overview. Does anyone have anything to add?

 **You're far too kind to Nick. He might be extremely fit, but he's a first class areshole and a bit dim-Emma**

You're a real charmer, Emilia-Rose

 _ **I really don't think this whole thing was Sophie's fault-Scorpius**_

 _I wonder if Flitwick has noticed how uninteresting his lesson is-Liz_

Bugger off about Nick, alright? Elizabeth Hale called a lesson 'uninteresting'? Merlin, you're coming over to the dark side, too.-Rose

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 19** **th**

"So Cleopatra, have you applied for a bartending job at the Hog's Head?" he asked. At first, I had no idea what he was going on about, but then, I remembered-if I don't pass Transfiguration, I will end up a homeless druggie bartender, and I must have mentioned that to Scorpius during my horribly embarrassing crying session in the corridors. Does he listen to and memorize every single little word I say?

Merlin, I can barely remember Hugo's birthday and he's memorizing my loony rambles.

He should probably stop, though.

Might go as loony as I am.

That would be scary.

Both Head Boy and Head Girl, complete loons.

I'm pretty sure the school would fall to pieces.

Okay maybe that's a tad bit overdramatic.

"Nope, looks like Scary Mary's job is still safe," I said coolly, but really inside, I was thrilled. I don't have to become a homeless, druggie bartender! Aberforth hired Scary Mary a few years ago-actually I'm not even really sure her name is Mary. Probably isn't.

He split into an absolutely cracking grin. Like grinning from ear to ear. He looked like he had gotten hit with a rather spectacular cheering charm or had quite possibly drunken a vat of the Elixir to Induce Euphoria.

He actually sort of resembles Emma. The way she looks when she thinks that Scorpius and I are going to get together, or when she's won a silly bet.

"My tutoring helped?"

As much as I would like to say that I did this on my own, yeah his tutoring helped. A lot.

I nodded. "Thank you so much! I wouldn't have made it on the streets anyway…"

I like to ruin perfectly nice moments by adding loony comments on afterwards.

It's a specialty of mine.

 **Arithmancy**

 **September 20** **th**

 **You'll never believe what I heard-Emma**

What?-Rose

 **Well, I was talking to that really nosey Hufflepuff sixth year, and apparently she's heard that Nick been telling Grace that Sumners tricked him into cheating on her-Emma**

How is that news? I thought that was common information-Rose

 **That's not the news! And it's not true anyway-Sumners is manipulative, but not that manipulative. Plus when has Sumners ever shown any interest in McLaggen?-Emma**

So what _is_ the news?-Rose

 **Patience, grasshopper. That same girl, what's her name-Jenny?-, overheard McLaggen saying that he's thought Sumners was hot for ages and was waiting to shag her, and also overhead Sumners saying that McLaggen came onto her first-Emma**

How the bloody hell did Jess Carter manage to hear that? And yeah, I know that you hate when I defend Nick, but I really do think she's lying-Rose

 **You're positively hopeless, my dear. Alright, say that Sumners did manipulate him, she's not that good a manipulator. He willingly cheated on Grace-Emma**

I don't want to discuss this anymore. I really don't. So, have you and Lily bet on the Quidditch match?-Rose

 **Why, because you know I'm right? And no, seeing as, I'm on the team, and Lily has her money on us winning also. So we joined forces, and we're betting with Al and Scorpius-Emma**

Scorpius I can understand, but Al? Why the hell would he put his money on _Ravenclaw_?! Traitor!-Rose

 **You know as well as I do that Lily Luna Potter is a master persuader-Emma**

How much money do you and Lily have on this match?-Rose

 **Together? Twenty galleons-Emma**

Do you even _have_ twenty galleons?-Rose

 **No, but are we going to lose? No, we are not. By the way-how are things going with Scorpius?-Emma**

Good-Rose

 **That's** _ **it**_ **? Give a girl a little something here!-Emma**

I don't know what you want me to say. He's been tutoring me. He's a good tutor-Rose

 **I bet that's not all he's good at ;) –Emma**

I thought you thought of Scorpius like your, I don't know, brother-Rose

 **I do-Emma**

Okaaay then. Why so interested in Scorpius and me?-Rose

 **I can't be interested in my best mate and my almost brother? Is that a crime?-Emma**

Well of course not. Although it is weird that you think that there could be a Scorpius and me-Rose

 **Are you saying that there couldn't?-Emma**

Are you saying that there could?-Rose

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 20** **th**

In case you're wondering about our weirdly cut off conversation, Professor Vector briefly confiscated my diary. Unlike Professor Brown, she did not feel the need to humiliate me, so she did not read the contents out loud.

I love when something goes right in my life for once.

And seriously, what drug is Emma on? Why does she think that there could be a Scorpius and me? Because, that would be _so_ weird. Incredibly weird, really.

The weirdest thing ever.

To Do:

1\. Defense Essay (half done)

2\. Finalize patrol schedule with Scorpius

3\. Write to Dom (I think she's in Fiji now? Maybe? And I haven't written her in months)

4\. Ancient Runes assignment (hasn't even been touched)

5\. Find out what drug Emma is on

 **Note to Self:** Go to the library. What drugs make people hallucinate truly ludicrous things about their best mate and almost brother?

Quite a few of my notes to self, involve going to the library.

Interesting.

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 22** **nd**

I've been having a lot of funny dreams lately. Scorpius was in this one-again. Why does he keep infiltrating my dreams?! In my dream, I was playing Quidditch, it was Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw, but weirdly enough, Scorpius was the Keeper for Ravenclaw. He's not even in Ravenclaw? Or a Keeper, for that matter. In my dream, I was playing Beater, which is funny, because again, I don't happen to be a Beater. I hit Scorpius with a bludger, he fell dramatically, and then it started raining Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I abandoned the goalposts to go and save him, but by the time I caught him, he had turned into a centaur. Gryffindor lost, 420 to 10.

Why do all of my dreams involved Scorpius turning to something weird?! And why do they all involve Scorpius for that matter?!

 **Gryffindor Common Room**

 **September 22** **nd**

We ended up winning the Quidditch game unlike in that horribly strange dream of mine, and of course, someone got the Firewhiskey out and we threw a party. All very expected things. The only unexpected thing was-Scorpius Malfoy. He has been popping up everywhere in my life nonstop this year. Apparently, Emma dragged him here, for some reason. I don't bloody know. There's something I've learned slowly-don't try to understand Emma's motivations. Just don't. Just let her do her thing, and everything will be good. I'm pretty sure I got some (not all) of my craziness just from trying to understand Emma.

Someone decided to start up a game of 'I Never'. See, you'd think as Head Girl, I'd be putting a stop to this nonsense, but no. I'm obviously not a very good Head Girl. And I rather like playing 'I Never' because I never get very drunk. I live a relatively calm existence-the only relatively crazy things I do, like camping out in the Forbbiden Forest with Emma and Liz, diving to the bottom of the Great Lake with Emma and Liz and almost getting skewered by a merperson's trident, are too obscure to ever be brought up. Emma is usually the one that comes up with the crazier ideas, although I've had some doozies too. There was that one time I borrowed the invisibility cloak, and Emma, Liz, and I stalked Nick and Grace on their date in Hogsmeade. The invisibility cloak really only fits two of us comfortably, so we took turns being the one person that had to constantly cast disillusionment charms on ourselves and creep behind corners. Emma and Liz were underneath the cloak for that hour, while I was casting and recasting disillusionment charms. I felt the charm wear off, when Nick and Grace just happened to turn around. Karma, I'm telling you. Karma. In order to avoid being seen as a crazy stalker, and with no time to cast another charm on myself, I dove into a snowbank, and nearly froze my face off while I waited for them to walk away. But, I digress.

"I've never fantasized about anyone in this group," Emma said, after thinking for quite a while, obviously trying her best to humiliate as many people as possible. Love that girl. Quite a few people in the group grumbled as their drank-even Scorpius took a drink, as Emma stared him down. Okaaay. Strange.

This little group was comprised of Emma, Liz, Lucy, Lily, Katie, Elena, Meadows, Al, Scorpius, Louis, Nick, this bloke that I'm pretty sure is named Matt, this really fit bloke Jack that's constantly brooding, Adam Blair (the older brother of one of Lily's friends), and Ben Davidson. Lucy, Al, Scorpius, Louis, bloke-possibly-named-Matt, and Ben weren't even in Gryffindor, but no one really cared.

While very creepy to imagine Scorpius fantasizing about anyone-I was still dying of curiosity. Who could it be? Sumners, his on-again off-again girlfriend that's absolutely obsessed with him and hates me, wasn't playing with us. No way was it Emma-or if it was that'd be eternally creepy. I mean, they've known each other since they were in _diapers._ She's like his little sister. Crossing Emma off the list. He's never liked Liz much. Lucy is three years younger, so unless Scorpius fancies being a cradle-robber…and same with Lily, who's two years younger. Like I've said, I can't imagine Scorpius fancying Katie that way, and Elena is so hostile that I think she scares Scorpius. Meadows, then? But Meadows is his on-again off-again girlfriend's best mate…yeah I don't know. I should stop. Why do I care so much again?

 **Still in the Gryffindor Common Room**

 **September 22** **nd**

'I Never' broke up pretty quickly, and the others started a game of beer pong. Except they used firewhiskey. Real mature.

It honestly scares the crap out of me that most of the people around here are going to be working in the Ministry or Healing or whatever by this time in a year.

We're all going to die.

I just know it.

Emma usually trounces anyone she plays with, but Scorpius was proving to be a surprisingly able opponent.

"In your face, Malfoy!" Emma shouted as she lobbed the ball into the last cup. It seems that she only pulls out the last name card when she's playing against him in beer pong. She's gets pretty competitive when it comes to beer pong.

Scorpius groaned and downed the last cup of firewhiskey, wincing slightly.

"Davis, who are you going to challenge next?" Adam asked.

"I, actually, am going to step out-," Emma began.

Don't think I've ever heard Emma say that before. She lives for crushing people at beer pong.

"I'm going to let my defeated friend, Scorpius, here, challenge someone," she smirked.

"I challenge Cleopatra to a game of beer pong," Scorpius smirked.

Scorpius Malfoy has a death wish. He must. Did I look like I wanted to engage in a silly drinking game? Did I?

I handed my drink to Liz, and stepped up to the table where the beer pong was set up.

"You're going down, Malfoy," I insisted.

"Oh really?" he asked, laughing.

Yeah, he sort of had the right to laugh. I mean, he put up a fair fight against Emma, who never loses beer pong. Drunk Rose does like talking big.

"Let's shut up and play," I said.

 **Still still in the Gryffindor Common Room**

 **September 22** **nd**

Yeah, I was thoroughly trounced. Crushed. Defeated. Vanquished. Slaughtered. Demolished.

Scorpius bleeding Malfoy is like the god of beer pong. He lobs the balls into the cups across the table, barely even aiming!

"Who's going down now?" Scorpius called out, as I downed another cup of firewhiskey, wincing at the sting.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

Maturity at its finest.

I managed to finally sink a ball in his cup. Finally.

Although I noticed something funny-he didn't even really attempt to block my ball from entering his cup.

What, was he letting me win?

He let me sink a few more shots, and even, possibly purposely missing the shot into my cup that would win him the game.

He sunk the next shot, so I had to take the drink. God, I was feeling awfully woozy.

Scorpius declined to play another game, and instead approached me.

"Good game, Cleopatra."

I laughed, and felt a little unsteady, latching onto his arm.

He flinched a little, but let me.

"No. I was thoroughly crushed," I said quite honestly, but well, I was.

"You made a few shots," he reminded me. Huh. He was actually trying to make me feel better about my obvious lack of beer pong skills.

"Only because you let me," I countered.

He raised his eyebrows, probably surprised that I noticed.

"Wanted you to leave with some dignity, Cleopatra," he smirked. "I mean, I'm pretty much the King of this game, so I didn't want you to feel bad that you were losing so badly."

"Thank you? I think?" I said uncertainly. "Why the hell did you even challenge me anyway?"

"You were looking bored. Sober."

"So, you wanted to get me wasted," I summarized.

"No! Uh…yes," he mumbled.

We both started laughing.

"Well, you did a great job. I can barely see straight," I pointed out. "The room is practically _spinning_!"

He laughed even harder.

"You are _such_ a lightweight, Cleopatra."

I took a step and almost fell on my face. He reached out an arm to steady me. My arm sort of tingled where he touched it. Weird.

"And you think you can be a druggie bartender," he said, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Why do you listen to my loony comments anyway?"

"They're not loony!" One thing about Scorpius Malfoy is that he tries. He really does. That's very commendable.

I've always admired triers.

I snorted, because that's such a lie.

"Okay fine. They're just a little loony. I like your comments," he shrugged.

He likes my crazy comments about failing Transfiguration causing me to be a homeless druggie bartender?

Now I really am starting to think that there's something fundamentally wrong with that poor bloke.

Being mates with me has obviously addled his brains.

Does the St. Mungo's psychiatric ward (the polite name for nuthouse) have an extra bed?

 **Still still still in the Gryffindor Common Room  
September 22** **nd**

Eventually the drinking games died down-although I think that was partly because everyone was too sloshed to function properly. Except me, of course. I was a tad bit tipsy, but not actually plastered.

Hugo thinks that I don't see him hiding in the corner with his camera. Last time we had a Quidditch party, I got right plastered, and Hugo captured me stumbling around drunk and puking on someone's shoes for my parents to see. Needless to say, they were not pleased.

Emma ran off with some bloke a while ago-Ethan Finnegan, maybe? I don't even know where Liz went, but I know that Liz is being completely safe. Drunk!Liz is still Logical!Liz.

So you might ask, Rose, why are you still hanging around the party if your best mates are gone, and you don't want to get drunk?

Well, first-Al. Al is extremely prone to doing stupid things when drunk. I was there the first time Al got drunk at a fourth year Quidditch victory party. He ended up taking off his shirt and dancing on top of a table, but the real fun didn't come until Al asked Maggie McCullers out. Maggie McCullers was a seventh year, completely gorgeous, and had a boyfriend at the time. The beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, who had been scouted by Puddlemere United. Someone who could take the scrawny fourth year Al on easily, half trying. Lily is also still around. Lily doesn't fool me-I know she's had a drink or two. So's Lucy. So I've got a cousinly duty to stick around and make sure they don't make complete fools of themselves.

The second reason-Scorpius. Yes, I know what you're thinking. Scorpius is your mate and he doesn't need a babysitter. But I see him chatting up his "mate" Sumners, and I need to make sure everything is okay.

This is normal mate behavior, right?

Right?

 **Still still still still in the Gryffindor Common Room**

 **September 22** **nd**

"You played pretty brilliantly today, Weasley," Nick said, walking over to me. I caught a glimpse of Grace looking absolutely furious.

See? He's so sweet! He compliments people! I mean, I wish we were on first name terms, but he's still so sweet!

"Thanks. You, er, weren't so bad yourself," I said. I must be the most awkward flirt ever. I caught Scorpius looking at us. He was a strange mix of angry and upset. At what? He seemed perfectly fine a few minutes ago.

He _winked_ at me and smiled widely.

"Oh, my mate, Evan's other there, I have to go. Have a good night," he said as he kissed me on the cheek. He _kissed_ me! I mean, it was only on the cheek, but still. He kissed me!

Best day _ever._

 **Still still still still still in the Gryffindor Common Room**

 **September 22** **nd**

It was a good thing that I stayed and, er, _observed_ Scorpius. Because he and Sumners look awfully cozy. It's truly vomit inducing.

I seriously had to keep myself from vomiting up the contents of my stomach. Although that might've been caused by the alcohol, but not Scorpius and Sumners.

They're both slurring words, and Sumners is giggling hysterically.

Could she be any more obvious?

Now, I couldn't exactly hear what Scorpius was saying, but there was no way it was that funny.

She fancies Scorpius, even after they broke up. The whole bloody school knows it! The whole Nick McLaggen drama was just to get him jealous, I know it.

Scorpius insists that they're just mates blah blah blah, but...no. That bloke is a liar. Or in denial.

And did my eyes deceive me, or is that Scorpius and Sumners snogging? And he says that they're just mates. Right. First of all-ew. Ew to the thousandth degree. I really am going to vomit up the contents of my stomach. I feel totally sick to my stomach. This is bloody disgusting! Ugh. God, the images! Second of all-if they're dating, there's no way Sumners will let him still be mates with me. She barely tolerates Al and Emma, and they've been around a hell of a lot longer, and she hates them a hell of a lot less.

And, I _like_ being friends with Scorpius Malfoy.

Something I never ever thought I'd say.

 **AN:** Review please? And here is a sneak peek of the next chapter:

 **Corridors**

 **September 24** **th**

"But it's _Sophie Sumners._ You can't snog Sophie Sumners! She's such a bitch!" I cried hysterically.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this."

Well, that answers the question of if he fancies Sumners or not. I'm seriously questioning the character of anyone that could fancy _her._

"Oh, going to snog Sumners some more?" I sneered angrily.

He rolled his eyes.

"Find your own damn Transfiguration tutor," he snapped as he stormed off.

"Wait! But we have an exam in three days!"

 **Note to Self:** Find new Transfiguration tutor. One as patient as the last one would be preferred.


	4. Arguments and Anger Management

**AN:** Read and review! I love constructive criticism. And warning...this is not a very happy chapter, but it was necessary unfortunately. And if you haven't read _Speak Now,_ you totally should. It's an AU future version of this fic. Sort of. What happens in _Speak Now_ will NOT happen in this fic.

 **I briefly posted this yesterday, but I took it down, updated it, and changed some stuff. Please read and review!**

Chapter Four: Arguments and Anger Management

 **Gryffindor 7th Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 23rd**

I woke up with an absolutely awful hangover. My head was throbbing and I felt absolutely ill. I know it's Saturday, and I said something about getting started on my homework and whatever, but no. I think I'll just go back to sleep.

Also Scorpius snogged Sumners.

I...I don't even know what to think.

Are they going out now?

What I do know is that you don't have to think when you're asleep.

Life would be so much better if all I had to do was sleep.

 **Transfiguration**

 **September 24th**

"Next class, we will be having a practical examination, much like how the NEWT examination is going to work," Professor Brown announced.

Bugger.

Fuck.

A practical examination? This was like setting me up for abject failure, and/or humiliation. Maybe Scary Mary shouldn't be too confident in her ability to hold onto her job.

I turned to look at Scorpius, my wonderful Transfiguration tutor. Although he was snogging my mortal enemy last Saturday, so I'm unsure if he can still be called wonderful, but nevertheless. Wonderful.

Honestly, he's always insisted that they're just mates. Mates, my arse.

Scorpius refused to look at me, instead choosing to look anywhere else _but_ me.

Okay, then.

What was this boy's problem?

He snogs my mortal enemy and he has the right to be angry at me?

What the hell was this boy's problem?

There's something so backwards about this.

There's something so backwards about this whole year.

 **Corridors**

 **September 24th**

"Scorpius!" I yelled as I followed Scorpius through the corridors. I don't know why he was running like he was being chased, but he was. "Are you _avoiding_ me?"

I picked up the pace, weaving through frightened second years and shoving them away. "Scorpius! Scorpius Malfoy, come back here!"

He showed no sign of stopping.

"Did you hear me?" I demanded as soon as I caught up.

"I think the people in Wales heard you," he drawled.

"Then why didn't you stop? Why are you avoiding me?" I screeched.

"I'm not avoiding you."

What a liar.

"Really."

"I just didn't feel like conversing with you, that's all," he said coolly.

"This is so bloody backwards, did you know that?" I yelled.

"Elaborate?"

"You snog my mortal enemy, and you have the nerve to be angry with me?!" I shrieked, knowing that calling Sumners my "mortal enemy" was a bit overdramatic.

"That's rich," he scoffed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely and utterly bewildered.

He took a look at my probably bright red face and flashing eyes. "Never mind."

"I'm the one that should be angry with you!" I continued.

He rolled his eyes. "You have to let it go. Why do you care who I'm snogging?"

"I don't. Unless it's Sophie Sumners," I said, defending myself.

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you telling me who I can and can't snog now?"

"It's _Sophie Sumners._ You can't snog Sophie Sumners! She's such a bitch!" I cried hysterically.

He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have time for this."

Well, that answers the question of if he fancies Sumners or not. I'm seriously questioning the character of anyone that could fancy _her._

"Oh, going to snog Sumners some more?" I sneered angrily.

He rolled his eyes.

"Find your own damn Transfiguration tutor," he snapped as he stormed off. "See you later, prude."

"Wait! But we have an exam in three days!" I shouted desperately.

Where was he going? Why wasn't he turning around?

"Miss Weasley, how many times have I told you, no shouting in the corridors! Five points from Gryffindor!"

 **Note to Self:** Find new Transfiguration tutor. One as patient as the last one would be preferred.

What the hell was that fight? And I still don't understand why Scorpius is angry with me! What the bloody hell did I do to him?!

WHY ARE BLOKES SO BLOODY CONFUSING?!

 **Update:** In my anger, I punched a wall, and needed to go to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey all but said that I need anger management.

Bloody hell.

 **Joint Common Room**

 **September 24th**

"So, hypothetically-," I began, putting my quill down in the middle of my Charms essay.

"I already don't like where this is going," Liz muttered, setting her quill down also.

"There's a girl named...er, Rachel. She becomes friends with her cousin's best mate. And everything is all fine and peachy-," I continued.

"Peachy? Since when do you use the word _peachy_?" Emma asked incredulously, while rifling through her chocolate frog card collection.

"I'm not using it, Rachel is! Rachel and her mate, uh..Sc-Sebastian end up at a party together. At the party, Sebastian kisses Rachel's enemy, uh, Samantha. And then, the next day, Sebastian ignores Rachel, and after she confronts him, he snaps at her," I said quickly. "Why would Sebastian be mad at Rachel?"

"I think Scorpius-," Emma began.

"Sebastian!" I interjected.

She rolled her eyes so dramatically I wondered if her vision was impaired.

"Fine. Sebastian is upset that uh, Rachel was flirting with...Nathan," Emma said.

"Why would Sc-Sebastian be upset that Rachel was flirting with Nathan?" I asked.

"Because...er, Erin thinks that Sebastian fancies Rachel," Liz said.

"Well, Rachel thinks that Erin is very loony," I said.

"Erin thinks that Rachel is in denial," Emma added.

"Emily also thinks that Erin is very loony," Liz added.

 **Great Hall**

 **September 25th**

"Em, can you ask Scorpius why he's so mad at me?" I asked. Emma was shoveling eggs into her mouth at lightning speed.

"Now?" she asked, after she choked her food down.

"No. Next Tuesday," I said sarcastically, while picking at my pancakes.

She got up, went over to the Slytherin table and sat down, next to Scorpius, who was sitting with Sophie fucking Sumners. Emma and Scorpius seemed to have a bit of a discussion, Emma's dark head and his platinum blond one ducked down, before Emma wandered back warily.

"So?" I asked immediately.

"He didn't really give me a straight answer," Emma said flatly. "He probably didn't want to say something with the Queen Bitch sitting next to him.

It's so refreshing when you get reminded that you're not the only person that hates Sophie Sumners.

Al came over, and tapped Emma's shoulder. "Scorp wants to talk to you."

Emma huffed and made her way back to the Slytherin table. A minute later, she wandered back.

"Uh, apparently, he's upset that," Emma began, and then she turned to Al. " _What_ did he say again?" she murmured.

Al hissed something in her ear, and Emma frowned deeply. "Uh, er...alright," she muttered.

"He's upset that you're upset that he snogged Sumners."

I laughed.

This boy really deserved a spot in the St. Mungo's psychiatric ward, if he was upset at me about that.

There was no freaking way that that was what he was upset about. He was upset at me, before I was upset at him for snogging Sumners.

That didn't even make sense.

If you're going to lie, at least make it convincing!

A Guide to Lying:

Compiled by Rose Weasley

Step 1: Determine Your Subject

What are you going to be lying about? Really, that's the most important thing! You can't proceed with creating the perfect lie, if you haven't a clue what you're to be lying about.

Step 2: Choose Your Lie

Now that you know you're going to lie, and you know what you're going to be lying about, it's time to construct your lie. What is that you want to pretend to do?

A Few Tips:

Keep it Simple

Really, I can't tell you how many lies have been disproved by the liars simply forgetting important details in their all-too-elaborate lies. Once Hugo broke one of my mother's vases, and told some story involving Teddy, a rogue pigeon, and a wild game of Exploding Snap. To no one's surprise, my mother didn't believe it for a second.

Memorize the Lie

You don't want to forget part of the lie, and have to start making things up and contradicting yourself. You really don't want that. Because sometimes, you're late to Quidditch practice, and Nick McLaggen is absolutely furious at you, and you don't want him to be furious at you, so you feel compelled to lie. And _then,_ because you forget what half of the lie was, and you've got a very mad mind, you spout out some crazy story involving an exploding Potion and getting Liz's help, but then, you accidentally say that you ran into Liz and Emma for the first time all day, and they absolutely needed your help with a rogue niffler that found its way into your dorm.

Make it Believable

Don't tell your girlfriend that instead of meeting her to study, you were feeding Hagrid's pet hippogriff. No one's going to believe you.

Step 3: Fact-Check Your Lie

Make sure your lie is plausible! Really, you don't want to tell your girlfriend that instead of studying with her on Wednesday, you went to Gobstones Club when it's common knowledge that Gobstones Club meets on Fridays.

Now you've got the perfect lie!

Er, maybe I shouldn't be advocating lying. But in the event that it should be ABSOLUTELY and COMPLETELY necessary, feel free to use my guide!

"That's such a lie."

Clearly he didn't read my guide to lying.

"I know," Emma said apologetically. Although I thought I saw a look in her eyes that said that she wasn't telling me the whole story.

Then again, when had my crazy conspiracy theories ever been even remotely true?

"Tell Scorpius that I need his help with Transfiguration," I told Emma.

"You're damn well lucky I actually got some last night," she huffed, getting up again. "What, am I suddenly an owl?"

If Emma wasn't in such a good mood, there's no way she would've trekked across the Great Hall again.

"He says too bad," Emma reported as soon as she sat down.

How very mature of him.

 **Library**

 **September 26th**

It's genuinely not good when you have to turn to Albus Potter to help with schoolwork. He's just not the brightest bulb in the box, but he's less terrible than I am at Transfiguration. My Transfiguration tutor is currently not speaking to me. Liz disappeared somewhere. Emma was getting into someone's trousers. So I'm stuck with Al Potter's help.

Don't get me wrong, I love Al. He's one of my favorite cousins. But, it just reeks of desperation when you ask for his help.

"So what is going on between you and Scorp?" Al asked.

"What do we need to know for this exam?" I asked, totally ignoring his question.

"Why are you two not speaking? You two have gotten on so well for the last few weeks," Al continued, ignoring my question.

"Is Scorpius Malfoy a topic on this exam? No! So let's move on!" I snapped very loudly.

"Bloody hell, woman. It was just a simple question. You seriously need some anger management," Al muttered.

I shot him a dark look.

Al gave me a pleading look back.

I sensed that we weren't going to get to the Transfiguration until I answered his questions.

"We had a fight," I said curtly.

"About?"

I was quite astonished that Al didn't know. Some best mate, huh?

"After the party, he started avoiding me. I confronted him, said something about him snogging Sumners, and we're not speaking now," I said, quickly summarizing the fight.

I knew that Emma and Al were sort of getting sick of being in the middle. But was it my fault that he randomly decided to stop speaking to me?

Scorpius Malfoy redefines confusing. First, he spends six years mocking and teasing me, then we become mates and he switches on and off between teasing me and being scarily nice to me, and now for some reason he won't speak to me.

I really should give up. Move to Antarctica where I can live in peace and jubilation with the penguins.

Al looked puzzled. Actually, Al frequently looks puzzled. It's his typical look.

"Is that why my two best mates are fighting? Seriously?" he asked incredulously.

"He's dating Sumners! That girl bloody hates me!" I all but shouted.

Madam Pince shot me a look, but refrained from kicking me out again.

Y'know I think I'm started to develop a liking towards Madam Pince. I mean, when she's not being completely horrible and kicking people out of the library undeservingly, she can actually be a lovely woman.

"They're not _dating,_ " Al said patronizingly, like I was, I don't know, five.

And really, Al?

Was I supposed to believe that?

"I saw them snogging," I insisted.

"That's-," Al began.

I stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"It's...it's...aah...complicated," he finished eventually. "You just have to trust me. And Scorpius," he added.

"Complicated," I repeated, coldly. "I don't know Al-it doesn't really sound like nothing."

"Why do I even bother? You're as stubborn as a mule," Al muttered.

Stubborn? I am not stubborn!

Am I?

 **Still in the Library**

 **September 26th**

Really, was this assignment written in Chinese? Because that's sure as hell what it looks like. I don't even know what this is asking, much less how to answer it.

 **Note to Self:** Ask Liz about the Transfiguration assignment because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named (not Voldemort, but ex-Transfiguration tutor) is not currently speaking to me

 **Still still in the Library**

 **September 26th**

To Do:

1\. Find out why Scorpius is so upset with me (he was upset before I was even upset about him snogging Sophie freaking Sumners)

2\. Wait until he apologizes?

3\. Study for Transfiguration

4\. Herbology Essay

5\. Ancient Runes Transations

6\. What if he doesn't apologize?

7\. Make up the patrol schedule by myself, since he-who-must-not-be-named is not currently speaking to me.

8\. I'll _fail_ Transfiguration if he doesn't apologize.

9\. Not having him as a mate would be sad, actually. (Something is so fundamentally wrong with this year. I never hated him, but I really really didn't like him before.)

10\. Find out why Liz has been so MIA lately.

11\. Should _I_ apologize?

12\. But what would I apologize for?

Er, this to do list accidentally turned into a list worrying about my friendship with Scorpius.

Somehow everything in my life ends up with me thinking about Scorpius.

That can't be healthy.

 **Note to Self:** Stop thinking about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

 **Note to Self:** I mean it!

 **Note to Self:** Alright, writing He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is tiring. HWMNBN?

 **Note to Self:** STOP THINKING ABOUT HWMNBN FOR MERLIN'S BLOODY SAKE!

 **Still still still in the Library**

 **September 26th**

A Letter to My Mate (?) Scorpius That Will Never Be Read By Anyone Except Me

Dear my wonderful mate Scorpius:

So, we're actually not so wonderful mates right now. By that, I mean, you're not really speaking to me. You're sort of upset at me for no particular reason and are with Sumners all the time, or perhaps, there is a reason, and I don't know it? In that case, it would be highly beneficial for you to tell me the reason you are so upset with me. Because if I did something terrible and Rose Weasley-ish, I'd like to apologize. Really. I miss you, and not just your absolutely cracking Transfiguration skills.

Your (hopefully still) wonderful and not-that-prudish mate

Rose (Cleopatra)

 **Gryffindor 7th Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 27th**

I had a funny dream last night.

I wonder how many of my diary entries in the morning start of like this?

In my dream, I was at the Potter's. Harry had divorced Ginny, and was married to _Molly,_ of all people. Everyone was going to go play Quidditch, but I needed to feed my alpaca. Scorpius and Al tried to convince me to play Quidditch, but I kept insisting that I needed to feed my alpaca. Then, Dom came up, and said that she _Avada Kedavra-d_ my alpaca, so I turned Dom into an alpaca. Scorpius then said that if I wasn't going to play Quidditch with him, he'd play with Caroline Davies (Tone-Deaf Theresa, also the beater on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team). When I went to go feed my alpaca (Dom), she became an aardvark. Then Scorpius turned into an aardvark. Then Scorpius and Dom, as aardvarks, got married in an aardvark wedding.

 **Note to Self:** What the bloody hell is _wrong_ with me?

 **Still in the Gryffindor 7th Year Girls Dormitory**

 **September 27th**

Reasons Why I Should Apologize to Scorpius Malfoy

1\. As strange as this is, I miss him. Even though he can be a first rate jerk.

2\. I even miss his stupid arsehole-ish comments

3\. Emma and Al really really hate being in the middle

4\. He's so freaking good at Transfiguration

5\. I really do miss him.

Reasons Why I Shouldn't Apologize to Scorpius Malfoy

1\. Erm, what exactly am I apologizing for?

2\. I mean, if I didn't do anything wrong, why should _I_ apologize?

3\. I don't want to be mates with him if he's dating Sumners

4\. Bottom line-I won't apologize for something I didn't do. I really won't.

 **Entrance Hall**

 **September 27th**

"SCORPIUS MALFOY STOP RIGHT THERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. In fact, I screamed so loudly, that I'm pretty sure the whole castle heard me. My throat was dry and scratchy, and I was actually panting.

Scorpius looked taken aback when he heard his name being screamed so loudly, and turned around.

Hi, Scorpius.

I was lucky enough to pick the time to confront him when he wasn't attached to Sumners. Good karma?

Is that a thing in my life?

"Weasley," he said stiffly, like he'd rather be sent to the gallows than talk to me.

Weasley? What the hell? Ever since we became mates, he hasn't pulled out the last name card. What is wrong with this bloke?! Is he PMS-ing or something?! And blokes say that us girls are moody.

"We need to talk," I said, pushing away my hurt feelings, at least for the moment.

"About?" he asked rather reluctantly.

"Why are you ignoring me? I _thought_ we were mates!" I cried.

"You thought wrong," he said lowly.

And there it was. I wasn't quite devastated, but I was quite hurt.

"Then what- _what_ was that last month?" I asked.

He remained silent.

"Damn it, answer me, Malfoy!" I shouted, my voice taking on a malicious edge. "Just answer the fucking question!"

"You _really_ need some anger management," he drawled.

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"Do you know what I want?" he shot back.

 _What?_

"Continue," I said, trying my very best to restrain my temper.

"I want you to stop butting yourself into my life! You have no control over who I'm snogging or not! You have no right to tell me how I should live my life!" he shouted.

Bollocks.

"You were angry at me before I even said anything about Sumners!" I defended myself.

"Ever since I've met you in first year, you've been giving your unwanted opinions on my life and I'm really fucking sick of it! You act like you're better than everyone else, when you're just like us. Or even worse," he snorted.

Oh come on. He's blowing that _totally_ out of proportion. Yes, a time or two over the six years we've known each other, I've given some advice. I don't constantly give my opinions on his life!

"What the fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" I screeched, because really, I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Let's look at who you fancy. Oh right, a cheating first rate arsehole!" he screamed.

"And what about your _girlfriend_?" I shot back.

"Typical Rose bloody Weasley! You can't admit that you have faults!"

How the bloody hell did our argument about whether he was avoiding me or not turn into this?

"And what about you? You are so damn arrogant it's not-," I yelled, really not caring that half of Hogwarts appeared to be watching us row. They were so fascinated that you'd think that our rowing was the most interesting thing to ever happen to Hogwarts.

Forget the Sumners-McLaggen-McLaughlin drama, apparently this was utterly riveting.

"Yeah? Well you're so fucking blind!"

" _Blind_?!" I shrieked.

Blind? I am not blind! I mean, I'm not an overly observant freak of nature like Lily, but that doesn't mean I'm _blind._

He must've noticed the suspiciously glaring professors at the same time as I did, because he abruptly said, "Good luck on Transfiguration, Weasley," with a mocking tone. "You'll need every bit of it."

What an arrogant arsehole!

And what the fuck happened since...the Quidditch party and now?

Why had everything gone to shit?

 **AN:** So what is Scorpius' problem? Sorry this chapter wasn't as funny or happy as they normally are. It won't be super angsty for long! Please please review, favorite, and follow. Reviews inspire me and the faster I'm inspired, the faster we'll get out of this phase of the story lol.

 **SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Great Hall**

 **September 28th**

What language was that exam written in? Because that sure as hell didn't look like English. I know English. I know what English looks like. This is not what English looks like, my dear Professor.

English is a great language! I don't see why you choose to continue to use gobbledygook as your choice of language.

Makes it a tad difficult for us common English folk to understand, you see?

 **Transfiguration**

 **October 2nd**

Well. That's it. Looks like I'm going to need to learn how to live on the streets and play guitar.

I will not disclose what I got on my exam, but rest assured, it was not a passing grade.

What is it with this subject?

I'm Rose Weasley! Daughter of Hermione Weasley! Why am I such a failure?

 **Corridors**

 **October 2nd**

Did Malfoy just give me a sympathetic look?


	5. Lady Macbeth

**AN:** Please favorite, follow, and review :)

Chapter Five: Lady Macbeth (Arguments Part II)

 **Great Hall**

 **September 28th**

A Letter I Will Never Send to Professor Brown:

What language was that exam written in? Because that sure as hell didn't look like English. I know English. I know what English looks like. This is not what English looks like, my dear Professor.

English is a great language! I don't see why you choose to continue to use gobbledygook as your choice of language.

Sure, some people understand gobbledygook just fine (like Scorpius, oh, right, I'm not calling him that anymore, so He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named), but for us common, non-gobbledygook fluent folk, well-we don't like it very much.

You see, we don't like having to read a language that we don't understand at all.

So, I really beseech you to stop using gobbledygook on your exams.

Makes it a tad difficult for us common English folk to understand, you see?

Cheers.

Your very confused and concerned non-gobbledygook fluent student,

Rose Weasley

 **Gryffindor 7th Year Girl's Dormitory**

 **September 30th**

Another Dream From My Very Mad Mind:

Sumners was our Transfiguration professor-which actually isn't mad as much as it's scary. Truly terrifying. I got my examination back, and received a Troll. Sumners asked me to see her after class, but weirdly enough, after class, she transfigured her hair into a bright pink mohawk and was listening to Metallica and Led Zeppelin. As soon as she saw me, she started ranting about how my ineptitude for Transfiguration killed her (actually, this is more of a legitimate fear), and then she turned into a bird. A pigeon, I believe. She started flying around, and actually crapped on me, and then, for some reason, she morphed back into a human being, except she resembled Professor Brown more-and then she turned into stone. Medusa-style. And then I was arrested by a Centaur, and had a trial in front of the Wizengamot-except in this case, the Wizengamot was composed of a bunch of Blast-Ended Skrewts, but they were wearing the traditional Wizengamot attire, with the hats and all.

That dream was the scariest of all, actually.

Although on the plus side? HWMNBN was not mentioned at all.

See, I really am making progress.

 **Divination**

 **October 1st**

"Two a pair today," Trelawney said, as I flew into the room-late.

Am I being a model Head Girl, or what?

And fuck.

This is why friend groups of three don't work.

"Miss Weasley, if you would, please go work with Mr. Fell, I do believe-well the sights have informed me-that this will be a most beneficial pairing."

The sights.

 _Right._

I didn't know anyone with the surname Fell-but I knew who the bloke was. It was Matt from that damn Quidditch party.

"Five letters-greeting," he said when I sat down.

Er-what?

Huh?

I must have looked really really confused, so then he said, "A greeting that's five letters long. Hello. Five letters long? Have you ever done a crossword puzzle?"

What?

I would be the one that got paired with a bloke that speaks in _crossword clues._

Really, who speaks in crossword clues?

You'd think I would've noticed that when I encountered him at the party-well then again, who speaks in crossword clues while _drunk_?

Karma, am I right?

"Yes, I just wasn't quite expecting you to speak in crossword."

"I'm Matthew Fell. You're-," he began.

"Rose Weasley," I interjected.

"I was going to say that."

"You know who I am?"

"You're Rose Weasley. Doesn't everyone? You're well, six letters-well known, prominent," he said.

"Hardly. It's my parents that were famous," I said with a small smile, not missing a beat.

"Yup, famous. Six letters. Even if you weren't a Weasley, everyone would still know you," he contented.

"Really?"

"Redhead girl, top of the class, with a penchant for rowing with Scorpius Malfoy in public?"

"Right."

"Speaking of Malfoy-he's glaring," Matt said.

I turned around-and yes, HWBMBN (yeah I can't write out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named anymore) was indeed glaring. I think a vein was going to pop out of his forehead if he glared any harder.

Though I don't know why he was glaring.

"That he is. Your perception, Fell, outstanding," I said sarcastically. Something about seeing Scorpius-Malfoy?-these days set me on edge. I'm really not sure what to call him.

"Is there a reason he's glaring?"

"I'm not quite sure how you expect me to know."

He stared at Scorpius for a good minute until-

"Does Malfoy _fancy_ you?"

It was like we were eleven again-the way he said it.

What, are we eleven and afraid of the opposite sex?

Also I want to know why people jump to that conclusion.

It's not just him!

Emma and Lily too.

"Two letters-negative," I said crisply.

"Alright," he said rather dubiously "Well. Do _you_ fancy Malfoy?"

Crossword-clue-speaking-bloke doesn't give up, does he?

"Again. Two letters-negative. Nosey much?" I asked rather suspiciously.

"Everyone is," he said. "It _is_ you."

I didn't quite know what to say about that, because yeah, everyone is rather interested in me and my (lack of a) love life.

"Now, it's my turn," I said.

He raised an eyebrow, wondering where the hell I was going with this.

"You were at the Gryffindor party, y'know," I began.

To be honest, I wasn't quite sure where I was going with this. Sometimes I do that-I open my mouth, my mouth gets disconnected from my brain, and randomness just comes out.

"Three letters-affirmative."

"You're a Ravenclaw. Your House lost. Why were you there?"

"I've got mates in Gryffindor."

"No-that's not it," I said quite confidently. Where that confidence came from, I'll never know. "You, Matthew Fell, were there for a bird."

"How d'you _know_ that?" he choked out.

How did I know that?

Great question, actually.

"I saw it in my tea leaves this morning."

He stared at me-not sure whether to believe me or not.

I wasn't drinking tea this morning anyway.

"So, who's the lucky girl?" I asked. If he was going to be nosey, so was I.

"Erm, I don't exactly know her name-," he fidgeted awkwardly. "Tall, dark haired? Gryffindor, in your year?"

"You're not giving me much, Fell," I sighed in vague annoyance.

"Emma?"

"Everyone knows Davis," he scoffed. "I've not been living under a rock, y'know."

"Meadows-er-Sienna?"

I really hoped it wasn't Sumners' best mate.

I was starting to warm up to that bloke.

I'd hate to find out that he had horrific taste in females.

"Again, everyone knows who she is," he said rolling his eyes. "I'm a Ravenclaw, not completely cut off from the world."

"Elena?"

He stared at me blankly.

"Armstrong? Part Asian? Although she's not exactly tall-," I said.

"That girl scares me to death," he admitted. "And, she's like five feet tall."

I stared at him in amazement.

"Is there another tall dark haired Gryffindor girl?" I wondered.

It came to me a second later.

"Alexia, then. Vance," I said, my voice revealing a bit of surprise. "Didn't know you were into that whole chill hippie free love thing."

So my new potential mate fancies Alexia.

Interesting.

 **Note to Self:** Talk to Alexia about Matt, but be subtle! Very subtle! Subtler than subtle!

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **October 1st**

Hypothetically, say your new potential mate fancies a bird you know. What would you do?-Rose

 _Meddling only makes things messy, Rose-Liz_

 **Pshh, meddling makes things fun! Don't listen to that prig-Emma**

So you think I should meddle...-Rose

 _No!-Liz_

 **Yes! Y'know, "** **it is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves"** **-Emma**

You two are sending me very mixed messages. Since when do you read Shakespeare? -Rose

 _I didn't know you had a new potential mate. And I'm impressed, Em-Liz_

 **Yeah, who is it? Is he hot? Shag-worthy? I don't read Shakespeare. I'm pretty sure you've said that quote-many times actually, whenever Rosie starts rambling about karma-Emma**

This is a hypothetical situation, my friends-Rose

 _Do we know this potential mate? And oh...right...I've been a little scatterbrained lately. But you should read Shakespeare. Julius Caesar is fantastic-Liz_

 **I think you should be focused more on the Scorpius situation than your so called potential mate's love life. Is there shagging in Julius Caesar?-Emma**

Situation? There's no situation-Rose

 _You two aren't speaking, and instead you're both just staring at each other across the room and it's bloody weird. It kind of is a situation. And no. At least I don't think so. It's been quite a while since I've read it. And even if there is, that's definitely not the main idea in the play-Liz_

 **Correction. You two are undressing each other with your eyes, and I think doing it for real would be more satisfying. And Liz, then why would I want to read it?-Emma**

WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? And you should know that I almost went this whole class without looking at him/thinking about him. Until you two brought him up-Rose

 **Still in Defense Against the Dark Arts**

 **October 1st**

Reasons I Should Meddle:

1\. Love! I always root for love!

2\. Matt Fell is a lovely bloke! Why wouldn't I want him to find love?

3\. Alexia Vance is equally as lovely. A little out there, but nevertheless, if he fancies her...and she's so much better than Sumners or Meadows.

4\. Let's be honest-I need a distraction. If I don't distract myself, I'll keep staring at HWMNBN (yes, I lied to Emma and Liz, but I wasn't really in the mood for the classic I-Think-Scorpius-Malfoy-Fancies-You-And-I-Think-You-Fancy-Him-Back conversation), and I don't exactly want to get called out on that because that would be embarrassing.

Reasons I Shouldn't Meddle:

1\. Yeah, maybe Elizabeth is right, and it just causes more problems.

2\. I don't exactly know Matt Fell all that well yet. What if he's not who he says he is? Is anyone?

Merlin, I'm really suspicious of people.

3\. What if I meddle and Alexia doesn't end up fancying Matt?

4\. What if Matt realizes that he doesn't fancy Alexia?

Conclusion:

I have no idea what I'm doing any more or less than before I started the list.

 **Transfiguration**

 **October 2nd**

Well. That's it. Looks like I'm going to need to learn how to live on the streets and play guitar.

I will not disclose what I got on my exam, but rest assured, it was not a passing grade.

What is it with this subject?

I'm Rose Weasley! Daughter of Hermione Weasley! Why am I such a failure?

Why can't I understand gobbledygook like HWMNBN?

 **Corridors**

 **October 2nd**

Did Malfoy just give me a sympathetic look?

 **Still in the Corridors**

 **October 2nd**

Was that a sympathetic look or am I misinterpreting?

 **Still still in the Corridors**

 **October 2nd**

At any rate, that wasn't a _hostile_ look

 **Still still still in the Corridors**

 **October 2nd**

Does he hate me or not?

Like I said, blokes are so bloody confusing.

There are only sweet, sweet penguins in Antarctica...

They don't do silly things like be your mate for a month, call you Cleopatra, snog your enemy, and then yell at you for no reason at all, and then give you a sympathetic look.

Really.

 **Joint Common Room**

 **October 4th**

"You'll never guess what I heard," Liz said. "Emma went to go talk to Scorpius about something, and now he and Sumners are rowing in an empty classroom!"

Rowing?

Scorpius and Sumners?

This had to be good.

Really, what would those two have to row about?

 **Still in the Joint Common Room**

 **October 4th**

I'm tempted. Really really tempted to go down there and listen.

Eavesdrop, if you will.

 **Still still in the Joint Common Room**

 **October 4th**

I know I really shouldn't...but...

 **Still still still in the Joint Common Room**

 **October 4th**

Since my last list went so well...

Reasons I Should Go Listen:

1\. I'm bloody curious. I think everyone is. Although I think most people aren't mad enough to go eavesdrop. Most people probably have better things to do with their lives, actually.

2\. I really do need to know what they're rowing about.

Reasons I Shouldn't Go Listen:

1\. What if I get caught?

2\. I don't know whose reaction I'd dread more.

3\. It would bump something out of my top three most embarrassing moments list.

4\. I'll forever be known as the crazy girl who had to listen in on her ex-mate and enemy.

5\. What if I hear something I don't like?

6\. What if we become mates again, and then I'll have to pretend that I didn't hear whatever he's saying?

Conclusion:

While arithmetic tells me that I shouldn't listen, I feel like my two reasons for why I should listen are far more compelling.

Why do I bother with these lists again?

 **Empty Classroom**

 **October 4th**

"Look, I need you to stop!" Scorpius yelled.

Against all of my common sense, I crept closer. I'm not quite sure what I would've done if they saw me. I'm very glad that I didn't have to find out.

"Sophie, you're one of my best mates, and I love you, but you have to respect my decisions!" he continued.

So Scorpius loves Sumners, huh?

"I just want what's best for you!" she shouted back.

"I think I know what's best for myself, thanks," he said, rather coldly.

Sumners' face blanched and hardened.

Scorpius shutting down Sophie? Brilliant.

I don't think I'd ever seen or heard something so beautiful.

"I don't think you do."

She had nerve.

"You don't think I don't know what's best for myself?" he asked incredulously. He sounded rather shocked, in all actuality.

I'd be shocked and upset too, if I had a best mate that was trying to control all aspect of my life under the guise of "protecting" me.

"She's not good for you, Scorp, and you know it!" Sumners yelled. "She doesn't give a flying fuck about you, and I wanted to stop letting her walk over you!"

"Tell me, do you remember first year?" she said suddenly when Scorpius failed to produce a response immediately.

"What?"

Like Scorpius, I didn't quite know why she was bringing up something that happening in freaking first year.

"Turpin fought me-landed me in the hospital wing-because my aunt killed one of her relatives," Sumners recalled.

"What's your point?" he snapped.

"My point is-she's not like us, and you know it. She'll never be like us! Me, you, and yes, even Davis, who you know I loathe-we have a thing. She'll never understand!"

I don't like pronouns.

What is the point of eavesdropping if you don't know who the hell the people you're eavesdropping on are talking about?

Although I do get a weird feeling that they're talking about me.

But...

No-

No way.

They're not talking about me.

Can't be.

"You don't think I could've made that call for myself? And fucking hell, who cares about that stuff?"

"No, I don't! You're not you when it comes to her, and you know it!"

"Look, Sophie, come talk to me when you stop acting like a crazy jealous ex-girlfriend," he said rather nastily as he spun on his heel and walked away.

What the fuck just happened?

 **Library**

 **October 4th**

D'you know what was a bad idea? Eavesdropping. Because now, I have to pretend that I didn't hear what I heard.

I feel like I wasn't supposed to hear any of that.

Well-that's because I wasn't.

I've got to stop doing mad things that I know I shouldn't be doing.

 **Still in the Library**

 **October 4th**

To Do:

1\. Arithmancy chart

2\. Divination Essay

3\. Find out who Scorpius and Sumners were talking about (Me? No way)

4\. Talk to Emma, Elizabeth, and Lily

5\. Get my copy of Hogwarts, A History back from Elena (Honestly, why would anyone continue History of Magic to the NEWT level?)

6\. Talk to Maggie McCullers (Seriously, how many patrols has she skived off?!)

7\. Find backup for when I talk to Maggie, because she's about a foot taller than me and is the Hufflepuff beater. Would get the Head Boy to do it, but am not currently speaking to said Head Boy.

8\. Y'know, I feel like now would be an inopportune time to die. Really. Especially at the hand of Maggie McCullers. If I do die-it'll be said Head Boy's fault.

 **Still still in the Library**

 **October 4th**

I'm going to make an effort and try to figure that argument out. Instead of doing my homework. Model Head Girl, right here.

Things to Know: The Malfoy-Sumners Row:

1\. So apparently, Sumners isn't respecting his decision. I'm not sure what his decision is, but whatever it is, she's not respecting it.

What decision has he made lately?

Has he _made_ any decisions lately?

What, the decision to do him Potions homework at the last minute?

Yes, I saw him frantically doing it during breakfast-no I wasn't stalking him.

The decision to eat roast beef at dinner maybe?

The decision to...oh I don't bloody know.

I don't think he's made any significant decisions lately.

I really don't.

2\. She's justifying not respecting that decision by being an overprotective crazy person. That's what she always does.

I think she's scared off every girlfriend that he's had.

She's kind of a manipulative psycho.

Lady Macbeth-ish, if you will. Although slightly tamer.

I get that they've been friends for like ever and all, but I don't really think that gives her the right to be an overprotective crazy person. I really don't.

Although, I think it's obvious that she still fancies him, even though they broke it off ages ago (excluding that kiss at the party), so she's trying to get him back under the guise that she's "protecting" him.

That makes sense.

3\. Some girl is walking over him and apparently doesn't give a flying fuck about him.

I really do feel like they're talking about me, but why would they be?

Also, I do care about Scorpius.

I really do.

4\. Said girl is not like him, Sumners, and Emma and apparently wouldn't understand.

Wouldn't understand what? Alright, the only thing him, Sumners, and Emma have in common is their families-they all come from traditional Slytherin Death Eater families. Alright, so said girl does not come from a Death Eater family. Yeah, that really narrows it down.

And, of course, Sumners is using the fact that they both come from Death Eater families to show Scorpius that they should be together. How freaking twisted is that?!

5\. He's not "him" when it comes to her, and then he called her a crazy jealous ex-girlfriend which was frankly the best part of the whole thing. So I guess him and Sumners are on the outs now?

Which is of course, fantastic.

 **Joint Common Room**

 **October 5th**

"You're not studying," Scorpius said as he sat next to me.

First words he's said to me in days, actually.

"Sure I am," I lied.

"You're flipping the pages without reading them. Give a bloke a little credit."

"How perceptive of you."

It occurred to me that I said something very similar to Matt Fell-except then I was being sarcastic.

"I do tend to notice things that common folk wouldn't," he said rather arrogantly.

"You don't strike me as particularly observant."

Not that he was un-observant, I just...oh I don't know.

"Neither do you."

"I didn't claim to be observant. That was you," I pointed out.

"It's _counter_ clockwise, not clockwise," he said, leaning over my shoulder to observe my half-finished Charms essay.

Bloody hell-of course I'm screwing up Charms too.

Could I not do anything right?

"So you're a Charms expert now, too?"

"No. Just observant," he said, throwing my un-observant theory back at me.

"D'you have a point? If you don't, kindly sod off. The highly fascinating world of non-verbal charms is waiting," I said impatiently, tapping my book with my quill.

"Harsh. Talking to me can't be any worse than Charms," he quipped, like he hadn't just spent the last few days ignoring me and like we hadn't rowed and he hadn't said that we weren't mates.

"Oh, I don't know. Anyway, I think you'd know harsh better than anyone, correct?"

" _Rose_ ," he pleaded.

"I hope this isn't your long winded and frankly terrible version of an apology," I said.

"I'm...sorry," he mumbled, in a decidedly un-Scorpius-Malfoy-like fashion.

"That's not much better," I criticized, because it really wasn't very good. "Anyway, what made you decide to be my mate again?"

"Emma," he lied. I don't know how, but somehow I just knew that he was lying.

I mean it could've been Emma, but it wasn't Emma.

I don't know why, but I just had a feeling.

The sights told me, if you will.

There was no way.

No way.

 _No way._

I think it had something to do with his row with Sumners...

Maybe I really am the one they were talking about?

Eh, what do I know?

"Emma," I repeated.

"Yeah, she knocked some sense into me," he continued.

"Really."

"Really."

This conversation was really going places.

"So, er, I'm really am sorry," he said again.

He looked rather sincere-and my Transfiguration homework was also calling me, so yeah.

"S'okay," I mumbled back, in a decidedly un-Rose-Weasley-like fashion.

"D'you think you can help me with my Transfiguration homework?"

 **AN:** Yay so they're friends again! Please favorite, follow, or review!

 **SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER:**

"So how was your _date_?" Emma asked.

"Date?"

"Date! You know, a romantic, uh, entanglement if you will. When a male and female-or the two participants can be the same sex-see each other under, erm, more-than-friendly intentions-," Emma began rambling.

"I bloody well know what a date is!" I snapped.

"So? How was it?"

"When did I go on a date?"

"Uh, what do you think you were doing for the last three hours?" Emma asked, faintly amused, but really, mostly annoyed.

"Hanging out in Hogsmeade with Scorpius?"

"Alone? Skiving off class?"

"You are ridiculous, Emilia!"


	6. You Jump, I Jump

**AN:** I'M BACK. Warning: I wrote this all in one go and it's unedited. Enjoy.

Chapter Six: You Jump, I Jump

 **Great Hall**

 **October 7** **th**

"I have an idea," Scorpius said, putting his fork down.

I knew he had something important to say because he stopped eating.

"Do you?"

"Want to hear it?" Scorpius asked, and without waiting for me to say yes, he continued on, "We should skip Charms tomorrow morning."

"Are you _mad_? And why?"

I can't help my Hermione Granger-ish tendencies. It's in my DNA, you see. Mum has pretty much drilled it into me that missing class for no reason is sacrilege.

"Because it's a lecture class and I know you know the material by heart."

Well…true. Is it strange that I felt very complimented when he said that?

"What about you?" I asked stupidly.

"You can catch me up later," he said casually.

Oh, sure. Volunteer me! Why don't you?

"Fine. Say we did skip class. What would we do instead?" I said.

I could tell by the look on his face that he thought he had won the battle already. Ha! As if.

"We'd go to Hogsmeade," he shrugged. "Hogsmeade is pretty cool when half of Hogwarts isn't there, you know."

"We're _Head Boy_ and _Head Girl_. What if we got caught?"

Yes, I sounded like a prig.

Remember: Hermione Granger's daughter.

"Relax. We won't get caught. Think about it, yeah?"

I am completely and utterly mad for actually considering ditching class. Really, someone ship me off to St. Mungo's for a psychiatric consult. It is clear that I am not in my right mind-however loony that usually is.

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 7** **th**

Reasons I Should Skip:

1\. It would be fun

2\. Class really is going to be boring tomorrow

3\. It would really piss off Sumners

Reasons I Shouldn't Skip:

1\. What if we do get caught?

2\. Emma would be overjoyed—in a bad way. By overjoyed, I mean she'd start proclaiming that Scorpius and I are made for each other, and that's never a good thing.

3\. Same with Lily

4\. Skipping class is bad. Education is good. I should get educated.

5\. I'm Head Girl—what if the prefects find out and revolt? There's going to be a coup, and they'll replace me with Meadows or someone. Hogwarts will fall to shambles.

I can imagine it.

I could singlehandedly cause Hogwarts to fall to shambles.

Who wants that?

I mean, I would be legendary.

Rose Weasley—the girl that singlehandedly did what Voldemort and his army couldn't. Rose Weasley, the girl that destroyed Hogwarts.

I really shouldn't skip class, right?

 **Still in the Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 7** **th**

"D'you know what I saw?" Emma asked, as soon as she walked into the dormitory.

"No."

"C'mon, Rosie! Play along," Emma whined.

"Ethan Finnegan without his trousers on?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, yes, but not what I meant. I saw _Scorpius_ ," Emma said, like that was some sort of big revelation.

"Um, yeah, so did I. At dinner. He sat at the Gryffindor table. Near me," I said slowly.

"You're not letting me finish!" Emma said, throwing her arms out dramatically.

"Sorry, sorry," I mumbled.

"We were leaving, and we bumped into Sumners on the way out. Sumners tried to apologize and Scorpius totally brushed her off," Emma said gleefully, like it was the best thing to ever happen to her, which, it probably was.

"So Sumners and Scorpius are still fighting?"

Emma nodded.

If I skipped class with Scorpius, it would make Sumners unbelievably mad, which would be both unbelievably awesome and unbelievably bad. Unbelievably awesome, because who wants Sumners happy? Unbelievably bad for all inhabitants of this dormitory.

We've all seen a Sumners temper tantrum at one point or another.

It isn't pretty.

But is it worth it?

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 8** **th**

I had another funny dream. In my dream, I skipped Charms and went to Hogsmeade with Scorpius. When we went into the Three Broomsticks, Bellatrix Lestrange served us butterbeer. The butterbeer ended up being perfectly fine—dream me was worried—but Scorpius ended up getting kidnapped by a rogue Hippogriff with hot pink feathers. While running after him, I ended up slipping and hitting me head, because I was wearing a pair of Emma's shoes. The kind that look really hot, but are extremely painful. I ended up in St. Mungo's, but instead of getting treated by a Healer, it was Professor Flitwick, and his assistant was his pet niffler—Cutie McCuddlykins. Cutie McCuddlykins threw up chocolate frogs on me, then I woke up.

So I'm guessing I shouldn't go today?

Note to Self: Where the bloody hell is my copy of The Dream Oracle?

 **Still in the Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 8** **th**

A large tawny colored owl flew into the dorm room—Scorpius' owl, carrying a note.

 _Meet me by the tapestry near the Room of Requirement if you want to come. Five galleons that you won't._

I really do hate to lose to Scorpius Malfoy.

That is my _only_ reason for going.

I swear.

 **Tapestry near the Room of the Requirement**

 **October 8** **th**

"No gloating," I said as I showed up.

His lips began to curl up into a smirk, anyway. I knew I shouldn't have come. Coming was just swelling his head even more.

"What made you show up?"

"I hate to lose," I said curtly. It's true. I really do hate to lose.

"Are you sure you weren't just dying to spend a morning with me?"

My point earlier—Malfoys. Cocky bastards, the whole lot of them.

" _Yes_ ," I growled. "I'm sure."

"Tell yourself what you like, Cleopatra. Come on. I'll show you the secret passage."

"Where's my money, Malfoy?"

What? I came to win the bet. That's why I came.

He rolled his eyes.

"I'll buy you a drink. Happy?"

"No," I said, trying not to smile.

 **Three Broomsticks**

 **October 8** **th**

"Why drag me all the way to Hogsmeade anyway?" I asked.

"Maybe I wanted to spend time with you."

Okay, I'll admit it. That made me sort of happy.

What? Wouldn't you be happy if someone told you they wanted to spend time with you?

"I have a proposition."

"I think you've filled your quota for propositions. I mean, it's your original proposition that got us here, right?"

He ignored me. I would've ignored me too.

"Now would be an excellent time to get to know each other," he said. He acted like he had just discovered gravity or something.

"I know you."

"What's my middle name?" he asked.

I paused for a few seconds, frantically scrambling through my brain.

"Fuck," I said a moment later.

"Close but no cigar," he said sarcastically. "Hyperion."

I could barely contain my giggles. I mean, Hyperion? Who names a child Hyperion, even if it is their middle name?

New Conspiracy Theory: Draco and Astoria secretly hated their child so they gave him the world's worst names

"What's mine?" I asked.

I had assumed that there was no way he was going to get it. No way. No freaking way.

"Olivia," he said confidently.

I should really just quit assuming things.

"My parents really should have taken naming lessons from your parents."

I didn't ask him this, but how did the hell did he know that?

Imaginary Scenario #1:

Scorpius Malfoy is a stalker. He pretends to be a normal person (well, as normal as a Malfoy can be), but when backs are turned, he goes through diaries, eavesdrops on conversations, etc. I've written in my diary enough times in the Great Hall and during class. Naturally, I have to turn my back sometimes. Taking the occasional notes in Defense, and all. What? I _am_ Head Girl. I ought to keep up appearances.

If that scenario is true, I've really got to look into some protective spells for this diary. I mean, Emma and Liz know about the diary, but they don't really care enough to go through it. I think.

Liz: No one's got the time to go through your diary. You write like a madwoman.

Emma: Why would I want to go through your diary? Unless you're secretly shagging someone and giving some details—no thank you. I don't need to read your novel long lovesick rants about Nick McLaggen.

Imaginary Scenario #2:

I told him at some point. But when would I have told him?

Oh, unless I told him, and he erased my memory.

Yeah, this makes less sense than my Transfiguration homework.

Imaginary Scenario #3:

"Hey Al (or possible Emilia), what is Rose's middle name?"

Yeah, I don't know when this would _ever_ come up. Perhaps there is something I haven't considered, but perhaps he just asked.

"Biggest pet peeve?" I asked.

"When people judge me for being a Malfoy," he said rather softly, and I knew I hit a nerve.

Nice going, Rose.

"Mine is when people assume I'm as amazing as my mother is. But I'm not. I practically failing Transfiguration for heaven's sake," I said, laughing a little. "Or when people call me 'Red'. You know, because of my hair?"

He leaned over the table, and pulled a curl.

"What are we, children again?" I asked, rhetorically.

"When I was six, I forgot why, but I was really angry at Sophie. So I cut her hair off in her sleep," Scorpius said, smiling a little.

"You _didn't_ ," I said, astonished. Sophie Sumners has perfect blonde hair—and she's absolutely obsessed with it. She's about as obsessed with it as Emma and Lily are with Scorpius.

"Sophie started throwing shoes at me."

"Sounds like Sumners," I commented, trying my best to be civil.

When Liz mistook one of Sumners' hair potions for her own, it was like we woke the beast. Sumners threw a pair of high heeled boots at Liz. Emma wasn't there—maybe it's a good thing. If she had been there, she would've just about killed Sumners. Homicide is never a good thing, kids. Even if it is Sophie Sumners. It may not seem like it, but Liz can hold her own. Unfortunately, her choice of weapon was limited, and ended up being some of my books. My poor bedraggled copy of _Little Women_ is now missing two pages. Sumners ripped them out in anger, after the book hit her on the head.

"Favorite band of all time?" he asked.

"Muggle or magical?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Um…I guess the Beatles. I know they're kind of old school," I said sheepishly.

"You're such a _girl_ ," he accused. "If you're going to listen to music from that generation, why not Floyd? Pink Floyd is a _legend._ "

"Pink Floyd is pretentious," I scoffed, scowling a little. A second later I added, "Wait, that's perfect for you."

Then, it was his turn to scowl.

"Pretentious? I am _not_ pretentious," he said.

"Oh? Why don't I replay that incident in Transfiguration? When Brown asked that question that none of us were supposed to know, and you just _rattled_ out some answer that none of us could understand—memorized it, I bet, because who could understand that?"

He rolled his eyes.

"I read. Perhaps you should try it sometimes-I'm pretty sure your Transfiguration book has a layer of dust on it."

"Favorite color?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Red," he said, suddenly grinning.

"Ha ha."

"What? I really do love red. Especially the shade of red that your hair is—," he said, picking up a lock of hair.

"Didn't you say that I looked like my hair was on fire? What was that, second year?"

"Ah, Cleopatra, we were second years. Practically _obligated_ to mock each other."

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 8** **th**

"So how was your _date_?" Emma asked.

"Date?"

"Date! You know, a romantic, uh, entanglement if you will. When a male and female-or the two participants can be the same sex-see each other under, erm, more-than-friendly intentions-," Emma began rambling.

"I bloody well know what a date is!" I snapped.

"So? How was it?"

"When did I go on a date?"

"Uh, what do you think you were doing for the last three hours?" Emma asked, faintly amused, but really, mostly annoyed.

"Hanging out in Hogsmeade with Scorpius? Alone? Skiving off class?" she asked suggestively, raising her eyebrows.

Emma is the cause of about 60% of the embarrassing things I've ever done.

"You are ridiculous, Emilia!" I said quickly, trying to hide my current panic.

Date? That wasn't a date. That _couldn't_ be a date. Who takes someone on a date without telling them that it _is_ a date.

Rude.

He _did_ pay for my drink, but it was just to pay me back for the bet I won.

Great.

Now how the hell am I supposed to know?

"While you try to decide whether you just went on a date or not, we've got Divination," Emma said.

 **Divination**

 **October 8** **th**

Only _I_ would end up in a situation, where I would need to ponder whether said encounter was a date or not.

Why can't be blokes be straightforward? How hard is it?

But why would we go on a date, anyway?

Scorpius has given no indication that he likes me, and I don't like him. I don't like him. Yes, we're friends, he's helpful and I can talk to him, and yes, good looking, but I don't like him. Not like _that._

Sumners would claw my eyes out.

Perhaps the spirits, or whatever Trelawney is always babbling about, will help me figure this out.

Ha!

Note to Self: Ask for Liz's opinion. Because let's face it, she's usually way less biased than Emma is.

Evidence That I Did Just Go Out on a Date:

He did pay for my drink

We skipped class

It was only us two

He did start the whole getting to know you crap

Evidence That I Did Not Just Go Out on a Date:

It's _Scorpius_

What kind of bloke doesn't let a bird know that it's a date, anyway?

 **Still in Divination**

 **October 8** **th**

"You look…eight letters, bewildered," Matt said.

"I _am_ confused."

"Excellent!"

Then, noticing my facial expression, he hastily added on. "No, not excellent that you're confused. I can help you. Give you my wonderful and extremely sage advice."

"Oh, all right, fine. You are a bloke, maybe you'll give good advice. Say there's a bird, we'll call her…Rachel is friends with a bloke…Sam. One day, Sam suggests that they ditch their morning class to hang out in Hogsmeade. Sam pays for her drink, but Sam says that it is to pay her back. Oh, did I mention that Sam bet that Rachel wouldn't show up, and she did? Yeah, that's what Sam is paying her back for. Is it a date?" I blurted out, making sure Scorpius was occupied on the other side of the room.

He looked to be studying his tea leaves quite intensely.

"Oh, that sounds like a date," Matt said, after a few seconds of deep thought.

Oh, bugger.

"But that also doesn't sound like a date."

What wonderful and sage advice, Matt.

 **Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 9** **th**

To Do:

1\. Find The Dream Oracle!

2\. No, seriously, this is very urgent. Have many dreams that need to be deciphered.

3\. Find out if I went on a date with Scorpius or not.

4\. Merlin, that sounds ridiculous. How does one not know if one is on a date?! Why does Scorpius have to be so damn cryptic?

5\. Patrol schedules

6\. Apologize to Flitwick for missing class

7\. Transfiguration assignment

8\. Make up Divination homework

9\. Ask Alexia if she has noticed Matt;)

But subtly! Very subtly!

10\. Write back to Mum. Answer her question about Scorpius very carefully. Do _not_ mention current is-it-a-date-is-not-a-date crisis.

11\. Find a way to talk to Nick McLaggen

12\. Act normal

13\. Breathe

14\. Survive

 **Still in the Gryffindor 7** **th** **Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 9** **th**

 _Dear Mum,_

 _I'm sorry I haven't written back sooner, my NEWT classes are so time consuming._

What a lie. My is-it-a-date-is-it-not-a-date crisis and Scorpius drama is what's been taking up my time, but my mother so doesn't need to know that.

 _It feels like I'm practically living at the library. Scorpius and I have been becoming friends lately. It's mostly Al's doing. You know how he is-always trying to get everyone to get along._

I've gotten way too good at lying.

 **Gryffindor 7th Year Girls Dormitory**

 **October 11th**

A Letter to My Very Very Good _Mate_ Scorpius

Dear Scorpius,

So, things have been weird lately. I mean, not between us. Things are fine between us, but things have been weird with me. I mean, I am just so confused. I really do wish you blokes could be more straightforward, you know? There is a 99% chance that I'm just making it weird in my mind for no real reason. I probably _am_ making it weird for no reason. This would not be the first time Emma has planted some ludicrous idea in my head that I took entirely too seriously. Yes. Yes, that has to be it. Emma _did_ convince me to dive into the Great Lake. By the way, I've noticed that you've made up with Sumners. She's been shooting me a quite a few dirty looks-actually a lot of people have been looking at me funny lately. Huh. I mean, it's not like that time fourth year when I was walking around with green hair. _Why_ are so many people looking at me strangely?

Your very very good mate,

Rose

 **Great Hall**

 **October 15th**

Reasons to Not Talk About Things in the Gryffindor Dormitory:

1\. Katie Greene will find out. She will tell someone. By the end of the week everyone will find out.

Now, everyone is under the impression that I'm dating Scorpius. That's not too bad. Unfortunately, rumors tend to morph. Exhibit A of the Hogwarts Rumor Mill.

Ridiculous Rumor #1: I'm pregnant with Scorpius's child. No, I don't know how people made the leap from us going to Three Broomsticks together to me being pregnant.

Number of Times Someone Patted Me on the Stomach/Commented on My Baby Bump or Lack of One: 16

Should I be offended that some people actually think I have a baby bump?

Ridiculous Rumor #2: Scorpius and I are engaged.

Number of Times I've Caught Someone Deliberately Looking at My Ring Finger: 22

Ridiculous Rumor #3: Scorpius and I are _already_ married. We snuck off to Hogsmeade yesterday to get married. We apparently had Puddifoot officiate our wedding, which was held in the Shrieking Shack.

No comment.

Who the hell would have a wedding in the Shrieking Shack, anyway?

Number of Times I've Been Called Mrs. Malfoy: 11

Number of Times I've Considered Moving to Antarctica: 49

Come on, Antarctica is fantastic. No boys, no rumors, no questionable dates. What could be better?

 **Author's Note:** Next update will come much faster, now that college apps are over. Will most likely to be headed to the UC Berkeley, University of Virginia, or Boston University on scholarship. Bonus points to anyone who knows where I got the title of this chapter from? Also, I happen to love Pink Floyd. Calling it pretentious made my heart hurt.

Sneak Peek of Chapter 7:

Current Chapter Title: Consequences of Wagers (subject to change)

"Gryffindor _will_ win."

Now, I'm not quite sure where I got this confidence from.

"Likely," he scoffed.

"I'm willing to bet on it."

My first instinct is always to bet on something. Experience has not yet drilled it into me that that happens to be a terrible idea.

"So am I."

"Five galleons?" I suggested.

He rolled his eyes.

"Since you're so bloody confident, you don't object to raising the stakes, do you?"

I was trapped. Saying no was not an option.

"Of course not," I said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Loser is the winner's personal slave."

Oh bugger.


End file.
